


We're caught in stone, you know we might not make it

by LunaCanisLupus_22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Tension, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Communication Failure, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hale Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Pack in College, Partying, Porn With Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Stiles is super into Derek without realising it, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, bisexual awakenings, college shenanigans, neither of them handle their feelings well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22
Summary: He does this thing then, while Stiles is watching, rolls his left shoulder a little as if he’s adjusting the books in his arms and suddenly Stiles recognises him from the gesture.“Oh my god,” he cries, dumping his books, bag and coffee into one big mess on the ground and rushing over to them at once.Or the one where Derek and Stiles are childhood buddies who lost touch and reconnect by chance at college. Only they end up doing a lot more than just reconnecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [ Lay it on me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKnSn3MBzQY) by Kasbo feat. Keiynan Lonsdale. In this AU Stiles only knows Scott, Lydia, Allison and Jackson from high school. The rest of them didn't grow up in Beacon Hills but they all attend the same college somehow because of reasons.
> 
> I actually have no idea what inspired this but enjoy the besties since childhood au I guess ??

  


“This is the worst,” Stiles decides, standing at the airport, bags in hand as he’s about to go through the security check point.

His father slips the backpack off his shoulder and hands it over to him. Stiles doesn’t even have enough hands to scratch himself right now. “No, this is college, kid,” the Sheriff says. “And you’re going to do great. Make some new memories and learn about life.”

“But in North Carolina?” he whines, pulling a face. “Maybe I should have parked my education somewhere closer.” 

His father frowns. “No way in hell, Stiles. You earned this. And Duke is only five hours away.”

“Yeah by _plane_ ,” he emphasises. “Which isn’t cheap by the way. And driving takes ten years.”

“About thirty eight hours,” the Sheriff corrects. “And you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m the adult here, I’m meant to be the one wanting you to stay.”

Stiles lets his bags drop. “You’ve convinced me.”

His father scowls and picks his bags up again, shoving them into Stiles’ hands. “You’re going. There’s no way you’re abandoning Scott. The two of you are practically superglued at the hip. Even Allison and Lydia are attending the same college as you.”

Stiles huffs out a breath. “Fine. But I will be calling constantly to make sure you’re eating well. And. I. _Will_. Bother. You.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” his dad retorts, pulling Stiles into a bulky hug that’s complicated by the bags between them. “Now go on. You’re gonna miss your flight.”

“And wouldn’t that be a shame.”

“Stiles,” his father warns.

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, pulling away. “I guess I’ll leave since the Sheriff is kicking me out of town anyway.”

His father rolls his eyes. “You be safe now. Check in at least once every two weeks.”

“Every second day,” Stiles counters.

“Every week.”

Stiles hugs his dad again. “Deal.”

Then he tries not to think about the 2,000 miles plus that are rapidly growing between himself, his father and home.

Maybe this new experience won’t completely suck. But Stiles isn’t holding out that much hope. There’s a reason why he stayed dreadfully unpopular throughout high school, where even playing for the Lacrosse team didn’t help improve his dating prospects.

Stiles is just a nerd. And not even one of those hipster-ish vaguely cool and mysterious nerds either.

Stiles is a _loser_ nerd.

And college probably isn’t going to change that.

 

 

“So, are we going to this party Friday night or what?”

Stiles is nodding his head slowly, looking over at this broad-shouldered drink of water at the other end of the quad. The only one turning heads while he walks through the main path leading to the dorms with a serious faced black guy.

He’s got some pretty impressive looking scruff, the artful kind of stubble that seems like it takes time and effort. He’s wearing sunglasses too and even though Stiles can’t see much of his face, he still thinks there’s something familiar there.

“Stiles- earth to Stiles?”

He does this thing then, while Stiles is watching, rolls his left shoulder a little as if he’s adjusting the books in his arms and suddenly Stiles recognises him from the gesture.

“Oh my god,” he cries, dumping his books, bag and coffee into one big mess on the ground and rushing over to them at once.

“Incoming,” Stiles shouts, leaping into the air once he’s within pouncing distance.

The guy turns, dropping the textbooks in hand and catches Stiles automatically just like he used to when they were kids. Stiles trained him well. He used to love jumping on Derek’s back, mostly because he was bigger then. And Derek would carry him around for ages until Stiles fell off. If he had any doubts this isn’t Derek Hale, he doesn’t now.

He enfolds his arms around the back of Derek’s neck, holding on tight and he realises he’s much beefier than before. Stiles has to stretch his legs wide just to wrap around Derek’s ribcage. God, how can someone have this much muscle on a human body?

“Stiles?” Derek wonders faintly, his face pressed into Stiles’ shirt where Stiles’ heart is pounding with excitement under his ribs.

“The one and only.”

Abruptly he realises that Derek’s sunglasses are digging into his sternum and it’s hard to carry a conversation with the top of Derek’s head. Even if his hair is really nice. Is he some kind of GQ model or what? Stiles glances over at where Scott is still standing across the quad, watching them open mouthed and looking at Stiles like he’s some kind of freak.

Everyone else is staring at them too, he notices. This bro hug has probably gone on too long now that he thinks about it. He may or may not have run to Derek like they were a slow mo couple on a romantic beach somewhere before leaping into his arms. But it’s not like Derek tried to let go first. It takes two to bro hug.

Stiles unwinds himself from around Derek and slides back down onto the grass. “Whoa,” he says, sizing him up properly. “We’re the same height now! But damn, _not_ the same size. What did you do? Eat all the greens?”

Stiles puts his hands on Derek’s stomach and feels the muscles there. “Whaa,” he crows, amazed as he lifts Derek’s shirt up to inspect him better. “Is that a six pack? Who _are_ you?”

He puts his hand to the warm skin there, gently pats the ridges of ab muscle and groans at the sight of it. “This is so unfair. You went off and got abs and meanwhile I’m out of breath from running over here.”

The guy next to Derek snorts with laughter and Derek pointedly starts trying to drag his shirt back down as if to remind Stiles he’s attempting to undress him in public. He’s just so excited though. Stiles hasn’t seen him in _years_. 

It’s really been forever.

“C’mon don’t be like that. You grew up well,” Derek offers with an easy laugh, reaching out and grasping at Stiles’ shoulder firmly, taking liberties with his touches as well.

Considering the frequency in which he falls over at random and constantly runs his mouth, Stiles knows when people are making fun of him, but thankfully that’s not the case here. “I work out sometimes,” he says modestly, patting at a stray bicep. “And when you look this good-“

Derek’s friend actually sniggers this time. “Who is this?”

Stiles glances over at Derek and his smile now is blinding. Even his teeth are whiter than Stiles remembers. What kind of miracle grow has Derek been drinking? “Stiles Stilinski,” Derek says. “We grew up together until my parents moved us out of Beacon Hills.”

“And how is everyone?” Stiles wonders eagerly. “The family? Wait, hold up- are you like at this College?”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Where else should I be?”

Stiles nudges at his chest with a laugh. “No, I mean like do you go here?”

“Oh yeah. I’m a sophmore.”

Did the stars align for this or what? Not only did Stiles just get his best buddy back, but now they’re attending the same college? He could not have asked for a better start to the semester. And he'd already had pretty low expectations.

“Holy shit, dude. I'm a freshman. What are you studying?”

“I’m here on a partial basketball scholarship,” Derek explains. “And I’m a biology major. What are you studying?”

“Criminology,” Stiles says with a private smile.

Derek’s friend turns and glances at something to their left. “Uh your boyfriend wants you.”

Stiles, who is too busy grinning at Derek, almost doesn’t hear him. Then it sinks in. “What?” he says quickly, face colouring. “I’m not gay.”

The guy shrugs, as if it doesn’t matter either way and jerks his chin over towards Scott. “Oh that’s my-“ he stops and looks at Derek when he realises he’s about to say best friend. Is it weird to cheat on your first best friend with another best friend? “That’s Scott.”

Stiles waves him over.

“Scott!” he calls breathlessly once he’s in hearing range, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “This is Derek and uh-“

“Boyd,” Derek’s friend supplies.

Scott nods like it’s nothing special before his brain catches up with Stiles’ half crazed grin.

“Wait- as in _the_ Derek? Derek Hale from childhood?”

Stiles nods quickly, hardly daring to believe it himself. Derek stares at Scott as if he’s trying to place him in his memory but he’s going to have a hard time doing that. He and Scott have never even met before. 

“Scott moved to Beacon Hills just after you left,” Stiles clarifies. “He’s my best buddy- though nobody could ever replace you.”

He lets go of Scott in order to reach forward and pat Derek’s cheek. “Jesus, dude. Who even _grows_ stubble like this?”

Derek stands there patiently and lets himself be petted. Even if his eyebrows do climb unusually high. “Are you just gonna comment on my looks the whole time?”

“Well I haven’t looked at you for like _eleven years_ or so, give me some time to get reacquainted.”

Derek’s family moved out of Beacon Hills when Stiles was six but they still kept in touch after. Stiles saw him two other summers after that before his mom got sick, and everything kind of fell apart. Scott smirks at Stiles’ ogling but keeps any comments to himself. “You guys going to the keg party next weekend?” 

Derek glances at Boyd. “Hadn’t heard about it yet.”

“It’s at Sigma Alpha,” Stiles says, still palming Derek’s cheek. “Open invite. Come on, Derek I gotta share a beer with you.”

Derek laughs and takes Stiles’ wrist to push his hand away. “I bet you’re a total lightweight,” he says reaching out and squeezing Stiles’ forearm. “Jesus, you’re skinny.”

Stiles swats his hand away with a grin. “I am lean and sinewy, dude. Like a cheetah.”

Derek snickers just as Scott snorts and erupts into hoarse laughter. Stiles glares at both of them. “Oh, I see what’s happening here,” he mutters. “Never the twain shall meet and all that. Well fine,” he says, throwing an arm around Boyd. “Looks like this guy is my new best friend.”

Boyd doesn’t even crack a grin. He’s a puzzle alright. “Let me hold back the joy you’ve filled me with.”

Derek knocks into his side with a smirk when Stiles withdraws his arm. “You’re full of something that’s for sure. But that party? We’ll be there.”

“Good,” Stiles says, poking Derek in the chest. “Cause right now I’m challenging you to a drink off. And I can guarantee man, you’ll be under the table first.”

Derek grins. “Yeah, because that’s where you’ll be puking your guts up and I’m gonna need to film the evidence.”

That’s a gauntlet dropped if Stiles ever saw one.

“Oh, you are gonna regret that, buddy.”

Derek steps closer for a second, pushing a hand at the back of Stiles’ jeans. For a second Stiles flushes, and has the insane thought that Derek’s actually trying to palm at his ass until there’s a tug and Derek steps away with Stiles’ iPhone.

Oh. He must’ve realised it was there when Stiles jumped him. “Here’s my number,” he says after he’s finished typing it in. “What are you doing now? You got a class?”

Stiles glances over at his abandoned books, bag and spilled coffee on the floor where he left it. “We were gonna hit the library. Study for a bit.”

A second later there’s a girl with long dark hair throwing her arm around Boyd’s neck with a war cry and jumping into his arms. He grunts a little in surprise but catches at her legs so she doesn’t hit the ground and lifts her into a bridal carry. 

“There you are!” she says, long hair spilling out over Boyd’s forearm. “I’ve been looking for you two.”

She sweeps hair off her face, adjusting the backwards cap on her head and one glance at Scott tells Stiles he’s already smitten. Jesus, he’s been doing that with practically every girl ever since they got here. Scott is just looking to get his heart broken.

She glances over at Stiles and Scott but her eyes linger on Scott the longest. “Oh, hey guys.”

“This is Kira,” Boyd says, by way of introduction. “Kira, this is Stiles and Scott.”

“So, this is where you guys were all along. You said you’d watch my match. I totally kicked that preppy kid’s ass, it was beautiful.”

“Kira’s a varsity fencing player,” Derek explains.

“I like swords,” she says. “I wanted to bring my katana but I figured they wouldn’t let me keep it on campus.”

“That is so cool,” Scott says, amazed. “Hey, are you coming to the Sigma Alpha party on Friday?”

He is not being subtle but Kira smiles at him kind of warmly anyway. It's probably the best reaction from a girl that Scott's got so far since he arrived here. “Yeah, are you?”

He nods and he’s practically beaming when Kira promises to look out for him. “Where’s Erica?” she wonders. “I need to find more people to brag to.”

“She’s in class. We were going to meet her and get food after.”

“Lead on,” Kira suggests enthusiastically without dropping to the ground. She must not be very heavy though because Boyd barely looks like he’s making an effort to hold her. And he's cracking a little bit of a smile, so Stiles has to bet they're good friends.

“Oh shit, my wallet,” Derek says, patting at his shorts. “I left it in my dorm. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re living on campus?” Stiles says, delighted. “This I gotta see.”

Scott’s already turned to start walking off with Boyd and Kira, Stiles completely forgotten, which is the norm whenever Scott’s around pretty girls. He’s going to be distracted for the rest of the week, Stiles can tell.

“Isn’t that your stuff over there?” Derek asks, gesturing at the abandoned pile still sitting across the quad. 

Stiles jogs over to it and scoops up his books and bag and dumps the spilled Starbucks coffee in the trash. “I can’t believe you just _dropped_ that,” Derek says, having clearly followed him over. “Those things are like eight bucks.”

Stiles sighs forlornly. “It wasn’t meant to be.”

Derek hesitates for a second and an odd look complicates his expression. “Speaking of, whatever happened to keeping in touch? Our mom’s said they would let us visit every couple of summers but after a few years your mom didn’t contact us about arranging meet ups anymore. I think the last time I saw you were eight.” 

Stiles is in the middle of shoving text books into his bag and freezes. He’s always wondered what happened with that, but he’d just figured Derek wasn’t interested in being friends anymore. With all the things going on at the Stilinski household, Stiles didn’t have much time to be worrying about playdates with Derek. When his mom died three years later and the dust finally cleared, he’d figured they’d just naturally grown apart.

Stiles laughs uncomfortably. “My mom got sick. Frontotemporal dementia. She uh- died.”

Derek inhales sharply. “Fuck, I had no idea. I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“Yeah it was pretty fucking awful, actually,” he admits, standing up and slinging the bag casually over his shoulder. “Dad still barely talks about her. It hurts too much.”

Derek looks stricken. “Fuck, my parents just assumed we’d drifted apart after too long. Not that- do you mind if I tell them?”

“Go ahead,” Stiles says, waving him away. “She died when I was like eleven. I’m pretty sure Dad was gonna invite your parents to the funeral but Mom kept the address book with all their friend’s contact details and he couldn’t find it anywhere. He was- a bit of a mess.”

“Shit,” Derek murmurs, already furiously texting his parents. “I can’t believe we didn’t know. I tried to find you on Facebook a few times, but you couldn’t even spell your real name back then so I had no hope of figuring it out.”

Stiles laughs at that. A six year old would have struggled with that for sure. Most adults still do. By eight though, Stiles had started to get the hang of it.

He doesn’t admit that he found Derek Hale on Facebook pretty early on and that he stalks his page sometimes, getting whatever tidbits of information he can because Derek’s profile is set to private. Stiles could never quite work up the courage to send a friend request though, because he’d always been afraid of finding out why Derek stopped talking to him.

Now he knows.

“Yeah, I only go by Stiles now,” he admits. “Not willingly admitting my real name upon pain of death actually.”

“That’s too bad,” Derek says, leading him out of the quad and over towards his dorm building. “Mischief suited you.”

“It still does,” he says, winking and feeling a rush of satisfaction when Derek laughs.

“So how is Laura and Cora?” Stiles asks.

“They’re great. My parents had two more kids after we moved. I’ve got two younger brothers as well.”

This is too bizarre. Stiles can’t believe how things have changed. “Oh my God what are their names? Eric and Berrick?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “They stopped with the rhyming thing, thank _God_. Lucas is twelve and Charlie is ten.”

How did Stiles not see this when he stalked Derek on Facebook? Eleven years is a long time to not talk to each other. Stiles wonders if he should have been a little more hesitant to approach him. Derek plays college basketball now, he could be a total jock asshole, like Jackson always is about Lacrosse.

He could have turned into a massive jerk over time. Something about the way he talks, and how he holds himself together tells Stiles that he’s totally sure of himself. Popularity can do that to people. But it can also change them for the worse.

Derek could have multiple girlfriends now. He could be a _Trump supporter_. There’s so much that Stiles doesn’t know about him anymore. But then Derek gives him one of his familiar smiles, those bunny teeth still almost exactly the same as he remembers and Stiles stops overthinking it.

“Holy shit, you have _brothers_ now,” he says. “So much has changed.”

Derek nudges Stiles’ shoulder kindly. “Not everything.”

That makes Stiles more hopeful than it should.

 

  
  


Having Derek back in his life is one of the most unexpected and amazing things about being at college. He feels like he won a lottery ticket that he didn’t even think to buy.

He calls his dad after the first day that he and Derek ran into each other and tells him all about what happened. The Sheriff is apologetic about losing touch with the Hale family for so long but Stiles is just so damn happy to have found Derek again that he tells his dad not to worry about it.

He still ran into him again anyway. Like it was meant to happen. It certainly feels like it was.

They slip back into old patterns straight away. Stiles can still pass a million hours with Derek and never get bored, even if they’re not the same kids they used to be. They still have a lot to talk about, and the common understanding that always existed between them is still there. 

Derek just gets him, Stiles doesn’t have to worry if he’s talking too frequently or moving around too much when they're together. He doesn’t feel like a loser with Derek. And if he embarrasses himself, Derek just laughs along with him. He doesn’t judge.

And even more amazing than that, Derek is a year apart age-wise from Stiles which means he's actually much closer to the legal age for buying alcohol. Stiles is only nineteen but Derek's just turned twenty and he has plenty of friends who can legally buy Stiles and Scott beer. Which they do. Stiles never thought he’d be the type of person who knows a guy, but now he totally does. When it comes to underage drinking at least.

And Derek’s dorm room has a pretty sweet set up for video games as well. Stiles ends up crashing at his place a few times during that first week. His dorm is in another residence hall on East Campus and the buildings aren’t that far apart. Stiles sleeps at Derek’s mostly because they end up sitting up and talking half the night and he doesn’t have the energy to walk back to his own room.

Derek complains that Stiles’ bed is more comfortable than his is but Stiles has a very strong rebuttal about the fluffiness of Derek’s pillows.

He and Scott seem to get along alright too, even if it’s only early stages. Stiles thinks they just don’t get each other yet, but he’s positive they’ll soon find common ground. Derek even gives Scott some details on what kind of person Kira is, and seems genuinely positive that she might be interested in him. 

The three of them hang out together a few times during the first week, though Stiles mostly ends up alone with Derek. He learns Derek’s class schedule almost as quickly as he learns his own.

After so long he wants to get to know grown up Derek as much as possible.

It turns out he’s even more awesome than Stiles remembers. He’s funny, snarky, super smart and seems to have a billion friends on campus already even more than Stiles might have expected of a second year. Stiles meets more people through Derek than he did at freshman orientation.

There’s Boyd, who might be a little quiet but also turns out has a wicked sense of humour and the kind of loyalty to his friends that Stiles is well-known for, and respects. Then there’s Erica, who’s sexy and scary and surprisingly easy to get along with considering how much she loves to flirt and Boyd is her easy-going boyfriend. Kira is a bit of a sword nut it turns out, but she’s sweet and enthusiastic and incredibly fun to hang around with. 

Stiles is less sold on Isaac, but that’s mostly because Isaac is a walking skyscraper who’s unimpressed by Stiles’ everything and doesn’t seem too interested in creating lasting bonds of friendship. Yeah, Stiles isn’t too fussed about that guy. As far as he’s concerned, he and Jackson should hang out on a regular basis as far away from him as possible. Form their own dicktopia.

But Derek’s not a pushover either, he doesn’t let Isaac bad mouth Stiles, and he hardly talks shit about anyone. Stiles saw him break up a fight between two big guys over a spot in the library one afternoon when they’re meeting up to eat dinner after getting in some light study. Derek chews the both of them out afterward and manages to diffuse the situation completely while Stiles watches impressed from the Poli Sci shelves, wondering if he should help by throwing his copy of Textbook Criminology at them. 

Apparently Derek’s the type of dude now to be relied on to cover someone’s back if they ever end up in a fight. And yet somehow, he’s still exactly the same kind of Derek that Stiles remembers too. Even if he looks a hell of a lot more different.

Stiles figures out Derek’s pretty much all muscle everywhere when he runs into him jogging back from practice one afternoon in their second week of classes, wearing his loose basketball shorts with a shirt folded up over his bare shoulder. Stiles can see a well-defined chest and exposed nipples and promptly forgets how to walk straight.

“What the hell man?” he groans, reaching out to smack at his sweat slicked chest. How does he even still smell good right now? Stiles could swear he’s started salivating. “How many girlfriends do you _have_ exactly?”

Derek snorts and smushes a sweaty hand onto Stiles’ face. “I’m a gentleman, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You suckkkkk,” Stiles groans, shoving his hand away and watching the happy trail disappear into Derek’s basketball shorts. “You gotta show me your workout regime.”

Derek laughs loudly at that. “I saw you eat two bags of Cheetos in one sitting yesterday, Stiles. You’d probably die instantly.”

Stiles tries to shove at him, but Derek’s a brick man or a human mountain because he doesn’t even shift a little. “I am a hungry boy, okay, need me those Cheetos, Derek. Don’t shame me.”

Derek smiles but stops teasing. “I can train you a bit, if you want?” he offers. “I’ll take it easy on you, I promise.”

“Yes,” Stiles agrees. “Take it so easy on me it’s like I’m not even exercising.”

He smirks. “Well I didn’t say _that_.”

Derek promises to come back to Stiles’ room to watch Parks and Rec with Scott after he’s showered, and Stiles walks back to his dorm with the biggest grin on his face.

 

  
  


When Friday’s party finally comes around, Stiles is only more confident that this is going to continue to be a beautiful friendship. 

Especially when he walks straight through the front door of the frat house, and Scott instantly ditches him upon sighting Kira on the other side of the room. Feeling nervous and somehow underdressed, Stiles enters the fray on his own, but Jackson immediately cuts across his path.

“Who invited you, Stilinski?” he demands rudely, cup sloshing a little over the rim. He looks tipsy already.

Stiles makes a face at him. 

“People. Who invited you?”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Please. Like anyone knows you here, freshman.”

Stiles tries not to roll his eyes, because Jackson is in the exact same boat. What a hypocrite. Derek and Boyd spot him immediately and wander over through the crowd. Stiles nods at them. “They do.”

Jackson laughs then. “As if you’re friends with Hale. He's a sophomore. And the biggest hotshot on campus.”

Stiles doesn’t have to say anything because Derek reaches him with a grin and puts a beer right into his hand, without even noticing Jackson standing there. Jackson glances between them, glares and vanishes back into the press of bodies and Stiles does his best to resist doing a victory dance at showing Jackson up for once. He knows older students usually find freshman annoying, so he feels even more satisfied that Derek is still his friend.

When he sees that Derek hasn’t started drinking from his own bottle yet he raises an eyebrow. Derek's strangely solemn for a second and Stiles thinks maybe he _did_ dress too casual for this party after all before Boyd waves a hand theatrically between them.

“And now the drink yourselves into a stupor challenge begins,” he announces. “Stiles representing the Underage Drinking Stable in this corner and Derek representing the Immature Sophomore Faction in the other.”

“We are not wrestling,” Stiles warns, pointing his beer at Derek. “This guy will crush me. I’m too beautiful to be crushed.”

Derek pushes the cold beer against Stiles’ cheek in response and Boyd nudges him away. “There will be no interference, no spitting, no sabotage and definitely no puking. I’m walking away now so I can deny knowing either of you.”

Derek claps him on the back when Boyd squeezes through the crowd and heads over to join Kira and Scott. Erica should be arriving any minute. Stiles grins wide and challenging once they’re alone. “You are so going down, dude. Hope you like the taste of defeat.”

“Stiles I’ve been drinking since I was six years old, you can’t beat me I’m a child prodigy.”

He snorts. “Well I’ve been drinking since I was two. Earlier even. I literally came out of the womb carrying a beer.”

Derek splutters with laughter just as someone starts chanting for Duke University. The crowd picks it up so quickly it’s like they’ve been waiting all night. “Duke, Duke, Duke,” Stiles joins in before chugging the beer in his hand in one go.

He swallows and swallows and manages to drain the whole thing, bringing out his mad skills to show Derek he’s truly out of his league tonight. Once he’s finished, Derek is staring him at him in amazement. 

“Are you not entertained?” Stiles shouts over the chanting, grinning like an idiot when Derek raises a defiant eyebrow and skulls his beer too.

Stiles watches his throat work as he swallows it down and suddenly he’s insanely thirsty. He glances over at the kitchen where a bunch of girls are crowded around a table pouring drinks into shot glasses, Allison and Lydia among them. Lydia seems to sense his gaze because she turns and raises a shot glass daringly and Stiles decides immediately that they are his people.

“Reckon you can handle shots?” Stiles wonders innocently, knowing he’s going to do his best to shame Derek with how much more he can drink.

His liver is not going to thank him for it, but Stiles is so gonna win this. Derek follows the direction of his gaze and lifts his chin. “Better than you I bet.”

Stiles cracks his knuckles and prepares to go and join those beautiful ladies. “Let’s find out then, big guy.”

Derek laughs and squeezes around him to get to the table first.

Oh, it is _so_ on.

 

  
  


When Stiles opens his eyes again, groaning and regretting life, he’s naked, his head hurts and Derek’s in his bed. Derek’s _naked_ in his bed.

Then last night comes flooding back. 

The drinking. The big talking. Losing Erica and Boyd. Scott, Isaac and Kira heading out when Scott started throwing up. Jackson laughing at him. Lydia licking salt off Allison’s stomach, downing a shot. Stiles stumbling back to his dorm with Derek in tow. Needing at least six tries to get the key in the lock, Derek laughing unhelpfully at his back.

Them crashing on the bed and laughing even more. Stiles’ head spinning, the room rolling and Derek’s smile the biggest thing in the whole world.

Stiles leaning in to kiss Derek’s mouth. Derek kissing back. Then the nakedness. Derek’s cock, warm and heavy in his hand. How he gasped when Stiles pushed lubed up fingers into his ass. Stiles on top of him, grasping tightly at his dick to keep from coming too fast. The sound Derek had made when Stiles finally pushed his cock inside sometime after.

God, they’d had sex. Stiles fucked a _guy_. 

What the hell happened?

He’s not so sure how he feels about that right now, considering they were drunk beyond all belief. The circumstances could probably have been better. Stiles can’t even remember if there was a consent talk involved. Both of them were messy.

Stiles is pretty sure those shots were tequila. But it was good though. Insanely good. He remembers that at least.

But now he wonders how this is all going to go down exactly. Derek never mentioned being into guys and Stiles doesn’t know if he’ll react all that well. He’s the one who got fucked in the ass after all. 

Stiles doesn’t even know if he prepped him properly. He’s seen enough porn to know that’s a thing at least. But he could barely stand up straight when he dragged Derek back here to crash. Stiles doesn’t even know how they accomplished getting their clothes off, letting alone messing around enough to have sex. He doesn’t really even know how he got hard enough to fuck someone.

Stiles is pretty sure they didn’t use a condom either.

He needs to pee but Derek’s arm is thrown over his chest and there’s no way he can wiggle out from under him without waking him up. But then Derek stirs anyway before that becomes a problem and Stiles’ heart starts beating faster.

He groans at first, the sound of one severely hung over when he rolls over and sees his arm is curled over Stiles. Frowning a little, Derek pulls it back without a word and Stiles suddenly feels cold.

“Stiles?” he mutters, confused. “What-?”

He shifts again, seems to realise he’s naked and then he’s glancing over at Stiles’ bare chest and frowning even more deeply. And then Stiles starts to feel nervous.

“So, pretty wild night, right?” he ventures tentatively.

“What- what-“ Derek says, sitting up, trying to stand before he staggers a little and sits back down on the edge of the bed, tangled up in Stiles’ sheets. 

“Oh,” he says, suddenly looking down at himself. “We- we had-“

Sex.

Stiles isn’t sure he could finish that sentence either. Derek’s eyes are wider than usual when he turns back to look at him. “You _fucked_ me,” he murmurs as if he can hardly believe it himself.

Stiles has no idea what to say. Should he apologise? Derek’s tense enough that it probably couldn’t hurt. He’s got the kind of look on his face that Stiles is familiar with, the very same one he had that time Joey was making fun of Derek's bunny teeth and Stiles pushed him over on the playground. They hadn't even been in the same grade at school, but after that, Stiles coming to defend Derek when no one else did, it had cemented their friendship. 

When Stiles opens his mouth though, Derek bends over to snatch his jeans off the floor as if he’s planning to make a break for it. Stiles understands that. He’d be getting out of here too if it wasn’t already his room.

Derek starts jerking his legs uncoordinatedly into the pants of his jeans when he freezes and sits up abruptly like someone’s thrown an ice bucket over his head. “You fucked me in the ass without a condom,” he gasps. “You-“

 _Came inside me_.

Stiles doesn’t need for him to finish the sentence. He already knows what he’s trying to say. Stiles came in him last night, and Derek can probably still feel it. Heat curls in his gut and Stiles realises that this wasn’t just a one-time thing, being attracted to a guy. Being attracted to Derek. Turns out that’s not going away.

Because already it feels like he wants to do it again. Preferably without the drunkenness and the hangover.

“Derek-“ he tries, floundering on how best to explain this. 

It’s not like he can turn around and say it was a prank or a joke. They _slept_ together.

He must finally manage to put his jeans back on because abruptly Derek’s launching to his feet, pitching around a little before he leans down and scoops up his sweatshirt off the floor too. He throws it on without once looking in Stiles’ direction and he does his best to pretend he’s not watching him.

What is Stiles supposed to do here? He doesn’t know the protocol for these types of situations. But then apparently neither does Derek. “Don’t tell anyone about this,” he says eventually, almost impossible to read. “I- I have to go.”

Stiles nearly tips out of the bed when he scrambles towards him. “Wait- we should-“

But Derek is already darting out of his room, the door snapping shut behind him.

And Stiles can’t help but feel like he royally fucked this up.

 

  
  


He showers first. Then sends a text to Scott asking to meet him and tries not to look at the mess he and Derek made of the bed sheets when he returns back to his room. His roommate, Isaiah went to the same party last night, and thankfully hooked up somewhere else.

“I think I’m into Derek,” Stiles admits once he’s met Scott out on the grassy knoll behind their dorm.

Scott seems to be feeling much better after he threw up last night and Stiles almost could believe it never happened.

It’s a good thing they’re outside. He doesn’t really want to sit in his room right now where the bed sheets are still ruffled from last night and the room still kind of reeks of sex. He hadn’t been able to change the sheets or even crack open the window. Stiles is still reeling over the what happened. The sex.

Sex that he doesn’t really remember all that well. But that he wishes he did.

Scott snorts, and barely blinks. “Yeah dude, you’re bisexual, right?”

Bisexual?

“Wait- so like both?” 

Scott starts tugging grass out by the roots and letting it blow away on the breeze. “Yeah, dude. Both. Girls and boys. Though it’s not like there’s only a binary of boys or girls- pretty sure there’s genderfluid and non-binary-“

“How do you know all this?” Stiles demands, appalled by the knowledge spewing forth from Scott’s mouth right now.

“I’m taking a gender studies class, dude, I told you. But yeah, cool man, glad you finally told me about Derek.”

Huh. Maybe this wasn’t as unexpected as Stiles originally thought. “You knew?”

Does this mean he somehow knows about what happened last night? Stiles didn’t send him a drunk text about it, did he? They only started kissing once they got back into Stiles’ room.

“What that you’re bi?” Scott wonders, genuinely confused. “Do you know how many times you’ve suggested we make out? And you haven’t stopped talking about Derek since you ran into each other- in pretty _vivid_ detail, man.”

So, he doesn’t know then. Good. Because Derek asked him not to tell anyone about what happened between them, and Stiles isn’t a big enough asshole not to keep his word. Scott seems pretty unconcerned about the whole bisexual thing though. 

Stiles wonders if he should feel more irritated that he hasn’t blown Scott’s mind or something. Being friends for forever doesn’t mean there can’t still be some mystery between them.

“And how do you know I’m not gay?” he demands, kind of put out. “I could totally just be into dudes.”

Scott just gives him this breezy look. “Okay.”

Stiles lays back down onto the grass with a grumble. “Fine. I like girls too. You happy now?”

“Sure,” Scott agrees, smiling, and Stiles turns on his side to narrow his eyes at him. He’s much too agreeable for midday, and a possible hang over.

“Are you fucking _high_ right now?”

Scott’s mouth curls up in a lazy grin. “Isaac gave me the last of his pot brownies this morning.”

Stiles sits up abruptly. Isaac gave them to him? Isaac, the human building who’s probably plotting Stiles’ demise as they speak? “And you didn’t _share_?”

Scott shrugs his shoulders apologetically. “There was only enough for me.”

“You’re the worst,” Stiles decides, dropping back into the grass again.

Maybe he should just give up on best friends altogether.

 

 

Stiles catches sight of Derek coming out of a lecture hall and hastily turns around and walks the other way.

He tried texting Derek on Sunday night to see how he was doing following their ill-conceived hook up and received no answer. He’s pretty sure that their friendship is over, but Stiles is still in the denial stages yet and wants to keep pretending there’s hope for a better tomorrow.

Even if it’s Wednesday now and he still hasn’t heard from Derek at all.

Stiles knows now that he’s seen him he should probably be the one initiating this conversation considering Derek’s freak out and Stiles’ sudden insight into full bisexualness, but Derek got to run away last time and maybe Stiles wants to give it a try.

He ends up in one of the more abandoned corridors because some dude actually threw up and passed out in the main hall this morning and there was a whole medical incident thing- though they’ve cleaned up the puke since- and Stiles hopes that he can get back to his dorm and continue a lonely existence where nobody knows that he and Derek fucked.

Except Derek’s bearing down on him a second later. Stiles really shouldn’t have forgotten he’s on a partial sports scholarship. The guy moves _fast_. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?” he says immediately, keeping his voice lowered.

Stiles blinks owlishly at him. “Uh... because I’m not?”

Derek’s eyebrows kind of bunch up in frustration that the conversation isn’t going the way he expected. Stiles suddenly realises that he rehearsed this. “The other night-“

Derek trails off and the rest of it sits heavily between them. Stiles’ skin is warm all over. He wishes that he could remember more of what happened. He wishes they hadn’t both been so drunk at the time. Maybe all of this might have been easier. Maybe something more could have happened than just sex.

“I like girls,” Stiles blurts out. “-too?”

“Then why didn’t you _say_ you were bi?” Derek demands. “Did you think I’d care?”

Stiles isn’t trying to start shit, but so far the evidence seems pretty stacked against him. Derek did bail on him after all. And hasn’t seemed interested in talking to him since. That’s pretty damning. “Well you did run out of my room pretty fast-“

Derek’s hands are curled into fists and Stiles wonders if he should be feeling nervous about that. But he’s not. Derek would never hurt him. Not physically at least. He’s definitely put Stiles’ emotions through the metaphorical clothes dryer this past week.

“Because when I woke up I wasn’t expecting to find out I’d been fucked _in the ass_ for the first time.”

Stiles glances around them quickly, but the two students at the other end of the hallway don’t seem to be paying attention to them. “I’d never- with a guy either. It was a first for me too. I sort of- didn’t fully know I was bisexual?”

Stiles wants to ask if he hurt him, if Derek thought the sex was good, if he’s maybe interested in doing it again but he can’t form any of the words. Plus he’s not ready for the look on Derek’s face if he could finally work up the courage. Or the rejection.

Derek runs a hand through his hair, unbelievably frustrated. “How did we even get so drunk? If we hadn’t this would never have happened.”

What? He can’t be serious right now. Stiles' mouth falls open but Derek's face doesn't change and he doesn't take the words back. So he's definitely not on the same wavelength as Stiles is about this.

“Okay, so you want to blame it on the alcohol,” he says, finally understanding. “Whereas I was gonna say if you’re really torn up about losing your ass virginity to me and it offended your implausible ideas about masculinity or whatever, that I could uh- return the favour.”

Derek glares at him. “This isn’t even about- Stiles, I just- wait, are you saying you’d let me fuck you?”

Stiles watches the incredulous expression take over his face and unconsciously licks his lips. “I mean, in the spirit of fairness yeah. I’d be uh- down with that.” 

Derek advances on him a little. “You’d let- you _want_ me to fuck you?”

He’s standing so close that when Stiles shifts he meets the wall at his back. “I mean- yes? I’m new to this but I’m pretty sure I’d let you do anything so…”

Derek jerks back at the words. “I’m not- I’m not-”

He can’t even get the rest out. Stiles didn’t realise having a morning after with Derek would lead to so many incomplete sentences.

“Interested in me? Or interested at all?”

Derek reaches out and puts a hand on Stiles’ chest when he tries to move in closer, keeping him firmly pressed up against the wall. “Look, let’s not talk about this anymore, alright?” he mutters intensely. “It was an accident. There’s nothing actually between us. So, we can just pretend it never happened.”

Stiles remembers the way Derek kissed him that night, so deeply that he thought there wasn’t enough air in his lungs. Disappointment churns in his stomach. “Right. An accident,” he agrees hollowly. “But like- are- are we still friends?”

Derek’s face softens completely, and he’s dragging Stiles into his arms, clutching him tight. “You even need to ask? We’re friends, Stiles. Course we are. We just got drunk and did some stupid shit, that’s all.”

For a second he wonders if he should say something, because whatever’s going on with them right now, Stiles is pretty sure what he feels for Derek isn’t just platonic. And it definitely wasn’t stupid shit. 

This is going to be a problem.

Derek lets him go before he’s ready, but suddenly he’s cupping Stiles’ jaw with his palm, hand warm and big as his thumb slides across his skin in an imitation of a caress. Stiles shivers and for a wild moment thinks Derek might just kiss him anyway.

But he doesn’t.

His eyes are warmer now, the tension between them forgotten just like that, and Stiles is doing his best not to lean into Derek’s hand and kiss his fingers. Whoa boy, this is not good. 

“Friends,” Derek repeats firmly, before he’s dropping his hand and turning away at the sound of footsteps.

When another student steps around the corner there’s so much space between them that they could pass off as strangers.

And after Derek ducks out of the way and heads back to his dorm with an easy wave, Stiles wonders for a horrible moment if they might be better off that way.

 

  
  


Stiles can’t seem to get a handle on this feelings thing, because Derek’s gone back to studying with him, meeting after class and hanging out as if nothing ever happened.

He’s so good at denial, the river in Egypt should be named after him. Stiles really doesn’t know how to go about it, but he’s so glad that Derek’s talking to him again that he’s afraid to rock the boat.

Not to mention finally figuring out he’s bi, and into dudes too. Stiles feels like he’s supercharged all the time. The slightest things turn him on so easily now that he's more aware of himself. Watching Boyd’s arms flex when he scoops Erica off the bench top one afternoon after she’s fallen asleep there, catching the sharpness of Isaac’s cheekbones, when he absentmindedly pushes his curls off his face and laughs at her. 

But it’s the worst with Derek.

Stiles feels a jolt in his gut every single time Derek so much as touches him. He lingered a second too long on a goodbye hug yesterday and Stiles literally got hard in his pants. He feels like he’s hardwired for feelings at the moment, now that he’s actually noticing how badly he’s attracted to Derek. Derek, who made it impossibly clear that he only wants friendship. 

But everything’s not so simple anymore. Especially when Derek comes out to meet Stiles in the quad, freshly showered and grimacing, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he sinks down onto the bench next to him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks Derek, immediately dropping the slice of pizza back into the box he’s been enjoying all to himself in celebration of an assignment being submitted today without disaster.

“I think I fucked up a muscle in my neck,” he admits. “It’s been aching like crazy since I woke up this morning.”

He rolls his neck again and Stiles’ fingers twitch. “Here give me a crack at it,” he mutters, licking pizza sauce off his fingers and applying them to the area that Derek can’t quite get at.

“Yeah,” he says, relaxing immediately under Stiles’ hands. “Thanks. I should’ve just done the same as you and sat here all day eating pizza.”

“I’m living the high life,” Stiles agrees, working his hand into the source of the knot there and not bothering to defend himself when he’s been working on finishing a 2,000 word essay all day and is finally taking a break to eat.

Derek lets out a long groan, leaning into the touch and Stiles’ freezes at the sound, yanking his hands away. Oh no. Stiles _knows_ that noise. He sounds exactly like he did when they had sex. Why is he trying to torture Stiles like this?

Derek starts turning once he realises that Stiles isn’t touching him anymore. “You alright-?” he begins to ask.

And Stiles’ face is bright red. “Yeah, just- my pizza is getting cold,” he mutters, hurriedly cramming the last slice into his mouth for an excuse to put his hands literally anywhere else.

Derek grins at him and doesn’t seem to think anything is amiss. 

It’s all Stiles can do to table the whole secret feelings thing for the time being, doing his best not to choke on the food in his mouth.

 

  
  


“Just tell him how you feel,” Scott suggests, getting ready for his first date with Kira, while Stiles is flopped over backwards on his bed and generally not giving out any helpful first date advice.

Stiles’ dress sense isn’t much better than Scott’s, he doesn’t want to ruin his chances before Scott’s even had the chance to walk out the door.

“You know it’s more complicated than that,” he sighs. “I basically told him I’d let him do anything to me, and he wanted to pretend it never happened. Not much I can do about that.”

Scott frowns a little. Stiles hasn't told Scott that he and Derek had sex, because Derek asked him not to, but he did admit in a round about way that he's realised his feelings for him, and tried to take things further. Before Derek rejected him. Which is more or less true.

“But I’ve seen you together. He’s not acting like friends. The way he touches you is super different to how I would.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Now that we’ve established I’m some kind of swamp monster that people shy away from-“

“You know what I mean,” Scott replies, fixing his hair for the sixth time already. “It just seems more- intimate than friends. I don’t even think he realises that yet.”

Stiles did not want to know that. And he doesn't want to admit how on the money Scott is about the newfound intimacy between them. 

But he also doesn’t want to go around carrying a hopeful torch for Derek for the rest of the year. That’s so not how his college plans were supposed to go. He was meant to show up, and if by some odd miracle people were attracted to him, have wild amounts of casual sex and really find himself as a person by boning as many people as were interested. Thereby shedding his awkward loser status.

He can’t believe he's this far gone on Derek already. It hasn’t even been three weeks. Could there be residual feelings left over from their childhood? No, that’s ridiculous, Stiles didn’t have a crush on Derek when he was eight.

Right?

He groans again.

“You are terrible first date support,” Scott decides and Stiles dumps his bare feet on Scott’s pillow in revenge.

“She likes you already, what have you got to lose?”

Somehow Scott seems cheered by that. “I still think you should talk to him though. Just randomly hitting on him isn't going to get the results you want. You're gonna have to talk about your feelings, dude, if you ever want to get anywhere.”

Stiles flips him the bird.

 

  
  


“Where’s all the annoying victory songs?” Derek asks when Stiles has been thoughtfully tapping a pen against his knee for the past ten minutes, sitting on Derek’s floor in front of the TV where they’re watching Buzzfeed Unsolved.

“Huh?” he asks, snapping out of his thoughts. “What?”

“For Shahidi’s class?” Derek clarifies. “Didn’t you say that essay was kicking your ass and you couldn’t wait to see it in fiery depths of hell once you submitted it?”

Stiles jerks up at the words. 

“Holy shit, I didn’t submit it!”

Derek pauses the show and drops the remote. “Fuck,” he says, eyes wide. “You didn’t do it?”

“No,” Stiles protests, already climbing onto Derek’s bed in search of his laptop. He usually tosses it on the edge of the mattress where it inevitably gets buried in blankets. “I did the assignment in the library but I sent it to my email to submit it from my laptop instead since the Wi-Fi is so spotty there.”

Derek stands up too to help him look. “When’s the deadline?”

Stiles picks up his phone from where he dropped it on the floor when he first arrived here. “Fuck, _ten minutes_. Shit, I fucking forgot about it. How did I _forget_ about it?”

“Here,” Derek says, dragging the laptop out from under his pillow. “Submit it now.”

Stiles unlocks Derek’s laptop because by now he knows the password and he quickly pulls up the internet browser and logs into his email, whilst loading his student account. 

“Who even puts the deadline at six pm?” Derek wonders, getting resettled while Stiles frantically fixes his problem. “Midnight always. Otherwise you just want to see people suffer.”

“Exactly,” Stiles agrees, clicking into his assignments page for the class and uploading the document saved in his email. “It’s total bullshit.”

He sends it with five minutes to spare.

“Jesus,” he says after, heart still beating fast. “You totally saved my ass. Thanks, dude.”

Derek shrugs but doesn’t pick up the remote again. “Hey you want food? Burritos? Extra Guac?”

“Uh- the answer to that is hell yes, obviously.”

Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ head and gently shoves him to the side. Stiles keeps a hold of the laptop and manages to rock back into place without tipping over, sending Derek a shitty look for his trouble.

“You coming?” Derek asks, once he’s picked up his wallet and put some shoes on.

Stiles glances down at himself where he’s wearing his ugly pants and a sideless tank top shirt with the least amount of stains on it, which is two. A coffee stain and some kind of red sauce on the hem. Laundry day is _definitely_ on the agenda for tomorrow.

He looks back at Derek again where he’s standing by the doorway, watching him in perfectly clean clothes that make him look incredibly easy on the eyes, and extremely bangable. 

“I wouldn’t shame you like this.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but there’s a grin curving up at the corner of his mouth. “Okay. You stay here while I get the number of the hot girl who works on Chipotle’s register every Sunday night.”

Stiles’ grin freezes on his face, and it takes everything in his power not to let it turn into a grimace. “You do that, buddy,” he says. “Your clothes are without stain and this means you are the better suitor.”

Derek snorts, low and amused, and shoots Stiles this warm look that heats him all the way up inside before he heads out the door.

“Well I’m fucked,” Stiles says to the empty room at large once he's gone.

Because it feels like a thing that needs to be stated.

While Derek’s getting food, he bums around on the internet for a while, checking his Facebook before he’s idly browsing Derek’s bookmarks, wondering what kind of things he likes to save. Normally it would be an invasion of privacy, but Stiles caught Derek doing the same thing nearly four days ago when he was on Stiles’ laptop and they were studying in the library.

So he’s assuming it’s cool.

And Stiles doesn’t bookmark anything that he doesn’t expect somebody else will look at. Most of Derek’s bookmarks Stiles recognises: study links, some recipes, a few sports websites, several podcasts that Stiles didn’t think he listened to and a link that says tax calculator of all things.

Stiles frowns at that one a little, wondering why Derek would need to bookmark such a thing and clicks on it just for the hell of it. Mostly so he can make fun of Derek later. Except the site the link leads to is nothing like what it says. It’s to a video and Stiles doesn’t need to look at the pornhub domain in the browser to know that it’s porn. It’s pretty clear from the photo overlaying the video.

What’s the most surprising though, is that it’s two dudes. Stiles recognises it because he’s seen the video before when he’s jerked off and it’s exactly the type of stuff he’s been watching lately. Ever since he and Derek got drunk and hooked up.

But somehow he didn’t think Derek was looking at gay porn too. He clicks out of it quickly, worried Derek’s going to get back and catch him, and goes into the recent history and deletes it. Stiles doesn’t know what he’s meant to think about this. Is Derek watching it because he’s obsessing over what happened? Or is he just genuinely curious?

Stiles ends up closing the laptop and setting it back on Derek’s bed in the meantime, trying not to let himself spin out of control over this new discovery. Derek said he didn’t want to discuss it, that it’s just an accident that happened because they were drunk.

Is this another accident too?

Soon enough there’s keys in the door and in the next second Derek is opening it wide, striding in and carrying a plastic bag full of their spoils.

“Great,” Stiles says, jumping up and taking a burrito before Derek can ask questions about the weird look on his face. “I’m starving.”

 

 

There’s a mixer on Sunday night and Stiles goes with the rest of the group purely because they hassle him about losing the drinking competition with Derek and drag him out of his dorm.

“I resent that,” Stiles mutters, following Scott and Boyd over to the frat house. “I totally won.”

“You went home and passed out,” Isaac says, rolling his eyes. “Derek told us.”

Stiles glares at him. 

So _that’s_ what he’s saying happened then? Derek gives him a bit of a desperate look like he thinks Stiles is going to correct him, and blurt out the drunken sex they had instead, but Stiles isn’t that big of an asshole.

“Did he mention he passed out too?” Stiles wonders. “Check and mate, buddy. There was no victor in that battle.”

Derek relaxes as Erica leads them though the front door. “Want a rematch?”

Stiles takes one look at the fresh game of beer pong set up on the table and groans like he’s in physical pain. “That’s it. I’m officially the designated driver.”

Erica tosses a ping pong at him. “We didn’t even drive here, dipstick.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m on call, isn’t it? If anyone starts drowning in their own vomit I can totally be the hero in that story.”

“You didn’t even notice when Scott was puking at the last party,” Boyd points out rather unfairly.

“I was locked in a drinking battle to the death, Boyd, I was clearly occupied.”

“I threw up so much,” Scott remarks sadly, before accepting a cup from Kira and downing it all at once.

“Yeah, lesson clearly learned there, Scotty,” he mutters rolling his eyes as he spots Jackson coming towards them.

Stiles prepares to defend his presence here, but apparently Jackson isn’t interested in being a dick tonight. “This mixer’s got a short shelf life,” he shouts to the group at large over the music. “Neighbours have already complained twice about the noise.”

They take that for the warning it is and head over to where Allison and Lydia are waving at them.

“Here,” Allison says, quickly shoving drinks into their hands while Lydia pours more vodka. “I’m pretty sure this party is about to be broken up.”

It’s barely even midnight, but Stiles gets to watch his friends swallow concerning amounts of alcohol in order to get the full experience as quickly as possible. Derek is the only one who stands there nursing his beer the whole time.

“Couldn’t hack it either?” Stiles wonders, nudging his hand.

Derek makes a face at him. “I’m majoring in biology, Stiles. I know exactly what this shit will do to my body. And I have practice early tomorrow.”

Stiles imagines trying to do basketball drills hungover and winces sympathetically. “Fair enough.”

Jackson and Allison were right on the cops front because when everyone’s dancing and finally buzzed enough to really get going there are red and blue lights flashing through the windows, signalling the evening has come to a bitter end.

Everyone heads out the back instead, climbing over the fence and taking off back to campus just as the cops knock on the front door. Stiles might not have drunk anything tonight but Scott and Isaac aren’t sober enough to have their IDs checked. There’s a lot of underage drinking going on, and Stiles’ dad is still a Sheriff.

They separate once they reach the main building and Derek catches at Stiles’ arm before he starts trudging back to his dorm room. It’s on the other side of campus, but the plus side is if any cops come this way, he can just lie and say he was studying in the library. 

He only smells a little bit like alcohol. Mostly beer that Scott spilled on his shoes.

“Come on,” Derek says, at his ear, dragging him in a different direction. “Let’s go back to my dorm, it’s closer.”

Scott’s already taken off with Kira. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia and Allison have gone back to Boyd’s dorm room to keep drinking and Jackson disappeared into a muscular looking dude’s flashy car ten minutes ago. Stiles hasn’t slept over in Derek’s room, or had Derek in his room since they had sex. 

He never said anything, but Stiles just figured it was another unspoken rule, them not being alone in a bedroom together for the night. But he follows Derek back to his room anyway. They don’t get pulled up or anything and Derek lets them in with his key. His roommate Dario is visiting family this weekend, most weekends actually, and Derek’s basically got free run of the room.

“You got any spare clothes?” Stiles wonders, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them by the door in case of a need to escape.

“Shirt might be a little big,” Derek says as he heads over to his chest of drawers and tosses a grey shirt and baby blue sleep pants in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles catches them just before they hit the ground. “Yeah dude, I got it, your muscles are bigger than all my muscles.”

Derek snorts and steps back to nudge Stiles good naturedly, only he’s not ready for it and he staggers into the wall instead. Derek follows after him with a laugh, trying to catch Stiles before he falls over completely.

“You have zero coordination,” he says, grinning like he’s gonna start snickering all over again. 

Stiles wants to knee him in the balls. Or kiss him.

But then Derek’s got a hold on of his forearm, hand wrapped around his back from when he tried to catch him before they knocked into the wall. Stiles drops the pile of clothes with a snort of laughter and struggles to stay upright.

He feels drunk on this moment, even though he hasn’t touched a drop tonight and it’s so good to still have this with Derek. After everything went so wrong.

Derek’s body is warm and hard against him, a source of comfort that he never thought he’d find again. The air sparks between them, a moment of heat there that wasn’t there before. Stiles realises Derek’s practically got him pressed up against the wall, hands all over him, chest to chest and he hasn’t backed off yet.

Why hasn’t he backed off?

Derek is staring at him for longer than he usually does, and when his eyes drop to Stiles’ mouth, he starts to think something else might be happening. Something he didn’t think was ever going to happen again.

Before he can ask to make sure, Derek leans in and kisses him, hard on the mouth like he’s afraid not to. Stiles gasps under him, lips parting automatically, unbearable heat between them when Derek moves his hands up into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles gets so lost in kissing that he’s not thinking about anything else until Derek’s hands are at his jeans and he’s pulling back to stare at him.

“You were serious, weren’t you?” Derek gasps, hands pointedly sliding along Stiles’ hips. “About giving up your ass to me?”

Stiles groans and manages to nod, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and reeling him back in again. It’s not hard though because Derek’s already leaning in to kiss him.

Then he drags Stiles over to his bed.

It’s different this time. The both of them are more or less sober, alert and utterly aware of the press of bodies when they both manage to get naked.

Derek fumbles for the lube under his bed and Stiles is already panting like he’s run a marathon when Derek returns in time to roll him over onto his stomach. Stiles drops his head face first into the pillows and tries not to smother himself. His dick is pressing so hard into the mattress already and he’s sure to make a wet spot if Derek drags this on for much longer.

He startles at the soft slide of fingers across his lower back, spreading out across the swell of his ass cheeks. Stiles moans, even though Derek’s not even really doing anything. The anticipation is getting to be too much already.

Then there’s wet fingers between his ass cheeks, sliding against his hole and Stiles can barely speak for how badly he wants this.

"Condom?" Derek pants, when his fingers are moving so perfectly inside Stiles. 

"Urghh," he groans, struggling to say words. "I haven't- with anyone before." 

Derek's fingers still inside him. "What ever?" he demands, surprised. 

Stiles flushes and squirms a little, trying to hide his face. "Nope. Wasn't just your ass virginity that got taken. Kind of embarrassing it happened when I was drunk though." 

Derek leans down and places a soft kiss in his hair, making Stiles shiver. "It's not embarrassing. I'm glad it happened with you. I've only ever had one girlfriend and I got tested after we broke up. I'm clean." 

His fingers start moving again and Stiles can't speak anymore. He regains the ability when Derek’s stretched him enough and slipped in between his legs, slicking up his cock with lube and leaning over him to rummage through the drawer for a condom. 

"No," Stiles says. "No condom." 

"Are you sure?" Derek wonders, hesitating a little. 

Stiles bites his lip and nods, swallowing heavily when Derek leans in and finally lines himself up for the big time. Stiles swallows again and tries not to act nervous. But he forgets about all of that when he feels Derek’s dick against him.

“Oh God,” Stiles says, at the first press of Derek’s cock. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh-“

Derek stops pushing in when he’s about halfway and Stiles is close to losing his mind. “Does that mean it’s good or bad?” he wonders, hesitating to proceed without the confirmation.

Stiles gets a grip on Derek’s thigh and tries to drag him down further. “It means don’t stop, you dick,” he pants, trying to lift himself up and turn around to give Derek a dirty look for not immediately continuing.

But there’s a hand on the nape of his neck and Derek’s pushing him back onto his mattress so he can keep going and Stiles’ dick twitches at how easily Derek holds him down. Oh man, that’s definitely a kink for sure.

“Fuck me,” he moans.

Derek starts sliding in further and Stiles lets out the longest noise he’s ever made in his life, amazed by what some lube and a sensible amount of prep can do.

“Holy shit, you’re tight,” Derek breathes, smoothing his hands down Stiles’ back before reaching his ass cheeks and spreading them wide, watching as his cock gets all the way inside.

Stiles feels like he should be embarrassed or irritated by that, but instead he’s panting into the crook of his arm, doing his best to adjust around the fullness of it, putting himself more on display.

“Jesus, you’re big,” Stiles mutters, feeling the press of Derek’s balls right up against his ass, signalling he’s finally in deep.

And then Derek shifts, jarring Stiles with the cock he currently has inside him when he leans over and kisses along Stiles’ neck. “Oh yeah?” he teases, nudging his hips a little in a parody of a real thrust and Stiles is praying to the gods right now that he doesn’t come in an pathetically short amount of time.

“How big am I?” Derek wonders innocently, spreading his fingers across Stiles’ ass like he’s marking him up with them.

“God, shut up,” Stiles retorts, unwilling to boost Derek’s already inflated ego. It’s not like Stiles hasn’t practically drooled over him from the beginning. “It’s the first dick in my ass. Anyone’s would have felt big.”

Derek laughs into his ear, turning his head and kissing along Stiles’ cheek until he reaches his lips again. He draws back a little, slipping out and Stiles can already see where this is going.

“Nah, I’m just that good,” he promises, kicking Stiles’ legs apart a little more, spreading him wider around Derek’s cock.

“Big dick doesn’t mean you know how to use-“

Derek thrusts all at once, unexpectedly, putting all that strength to good use. Stiles inhales sharply as he’s rocked violently forward, Derek’s dick filling him up and then pounding into him.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-“

Stiles’ skin is red all over and he can barely keep his head up because of Derek’s brain melting thrusts. His dick already feels tight, like he’s going to clench right up and come all over Derek’s nice soft sheets in the next few seconds.

And Derek kissing along his throat, hot tongue tasting his skin there certainly isn’t helping things.

“I didn’t know it’d be this easy to get you speechless,” Derek pants, around a laugh, rolling his hips in a languid arch, easing off like he knows Stiles is already about to come.

He ends up nailing Stiles’ prostate when he does that and then Stiles really can’t talk anymore. Not until Derek does it again. “Oh _fuck-k_ ,” he cries, clenching down on Derek’s dick for a second. “Derek-“

“Stiles,” he moans, picking up the pace again, fucking into him faster and harder. “You feel so good.”

“Touch my dick,” Stiles pants. “Oh God, Derek please. I’m close.”

“Yeah?” he says, hips pumping as he works a hand under Stiles and finds his cock.

He nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, kissing along his throat and Stiles has never felt so good or so protected with Derek here like this. “Shit,” he cries out, balls tightening up, as he starts to come.

He shudders through the aftermath, clutching weakly at Derek’s arms, trying to hold him closer as his thrusts become more sloppy. Derek comes next, and Stiles can actually feel it in his ass, how Derek’s cock spasms through his orgasm, filling him up with it.

“Fuck,” he sighs, collapsing fully onto the bed, humming happily when Derek drops down on top of him and doesn’t move, even if he is a bit heavy. “God that was-“

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, and he’s hasn’t pulled out yet but Stiles finds that it doesn’t bother him that much.

They don’t talk about it afterward. But Stiles thinks it’s just another accident again. Something Derek wants them to forget about. 

Except Derek tells him to stay over this time. Stiles is worried about the mess they’ve made of him, and if it’s worth hitting the communal shower but Derek just picks up a towel and wipes up the come they’ve left everywhere. 

Stiles expects some kind of change or awkwardness, but Derek doesn’t even bother to put clothes back on, and he has no complaints when Stiles stays naked either. Cuddling up to a naked Derek Hale, it turns out, is a wonderful thing.

Stiles sleeps soundly.

 

  
  


He runs into Scott on his walk of shame back to his own dorm the next morning. Scott might have teased him about that, except he’s clearly wearing the same clothes as last night too.

“Walk of shame?” he asks, pointing at Scott’s everything.

Scott flushes a little and shakes his head. “We stayed up all night talking. Then we cuddled. She let me be the little spoon.”

Stiles has to agree being the little spoon can be awesome.

“You got laid though, didn’t you?” Scott wonders suspiciously. “I saw you limping over here.”

He nods and wonders how obvious it is that someone went to town on his ass last night.

“Derek?”

Derek never said anything about keeping it a secret this time. And Stiles isn't in the mood for making up fake dudes who fucked him last night. It's way too early for that subterfuge. “Yeah,” he sighs. “Not really sure how it happened. But he didn’t run away or freak.”

“Well at least you were sober,” Scott points out happily, completely unaware that when it happened the first time that was not the case at all. "So if he did freak out he couldn't blame it on alcohol or something."

Stiles brightens a little. That’s right. They totally had their heads on last night and Derek still wanted to fuck him. That porn on Derek’s laptop must go beyond idle curiosity after all. It's not like he can argue it was an accident this time around.

“I mean who knows, he might try. Or maybe he’ll never mention it again. But he can’t just pretend to have sex amnesia- that’s crazy.”

“Not if you don’t talk to him,” Scott suggest fairly. “He might be having some total crises about it right now. It's kind of a big deal if he's never done it before.”

Stiles would like to argue that he has, but that would be going against his promise to Derek. He makes a frustrated sound instead. 

“This literally just happened. I don’t want to blow it before it’s even started.”

Scott hesitates. “Just. Just try not to go all Stiles mode about it.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” he demands, narrowing his eyes.

“Like maybe don’t start making a ten-year plan yet like you did with Lydia in high school. It comes off a little... strong.”

“I feel so attacked right now,” he mutters, but maybe Scott has a point.

He’ll hold off on the ten-year plan.

For now.

 

  
  


They meet for coffee after classes the next day and when Stiles follows Derek back to his room to play Call of Duty: Black Ops he’s expecting there to be some kind of talk about the fact that Derek fucked him.

Or about how much Stiles enjoyed it.

Derek doesn’t say a word though. He’s his usual irritating self and he totally kills Stiles when they cross paths even though they’re on the same team.

“Oh blow me,” Stiles mutters, annoyed, when he has to restart from his last checkpoint.

“Alright,” Derek agrees, pausing the game and setting the controller down.

Stiles blinks at him. “What?”

Derek scoots closer and very clearly puts his hand atop Stiles’ clothed dick, which immediately stirs under the pressure. “Oh,” he breathes, dropping the controller onto the carpet. “Really?”

Derek pushes Stiles’ legs apart and drops between them, undoing his buttons and pulling his dick out which is already working its way up to half chub.

This is unexpected to say the least. Derek leans in and carefully licks at the tip and Stiles hisses sharply knowing he’s not going to survive this. He wets the head for a little bit with his tongue, not quite putting it in his mouth, but teasing Stiles enough that he’s squirming and desperate for more.

Then he opens his lips and swallows Stiles down fully. He gasps, and tangles his hands in Derek’s hair unthinkingly, yanking hard, and shuddering with pleasure as Derek swallows, hips jerking forward slowly as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He really doesn’t though. Stiles has never been blown before and it’s one of the single most greatest experiences of his life so far. 

Even better watching Derek’s eyelashes flutter as his hands works into his pants and gets a gentle hold of his balls, twisting them between his fingers.

And that’s about all it takes.

“Fuck,” Stiles cries and comes in Derek’s mouth.

He seems surprised for a second, but Derek swallows it all down and pulls away with a pleased smile that has Stiles' heart pounding in his chest. They don’t get back to the game for some time.

 

  
  


Derek has his first home game a month in, and Stiles goes along to watch with Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison. Boyd and Isaac are on the team as well, and they’re planning to meet Kira and Erica there.

At least because they’re students the tickets are cheaper.

Stiles spots a blonde head waiting outside of the Cameron Indoor Stadium and he cups his hands over his mouth.

“Erica!”

She turns at the sound of her name and waves them all over. Jackson knocks into his shoulder out of nowhere before he even reaches her though. “So how _did_ you become friends with Hale anyway?” Jackson demands, sounding, Stiles thinks, kind of unfairly disbelieving. “You doing his homework?”

Stiles is in no mood for Jackson tonight. “We’re not even sharing any classes, dickface.”

“Are you dying?” he demands. “Is this a pity thing? Make a wish, Stilinski?”

Stiles shoves Jackson off him, and manages to force a smile at Erica and Kira, just before the latter is swept off her feet and into Scott’s arms with a laugh.

“Let’s go in I’m starving,” Erica mutters, yanking on the front of Stiles’ nicely washed shirt and dragging him over to the doors. 

Stiles is happy to go along with it. Even if it stretches out his shirt a little. Their seats are pretty good it turns out, and the stadium is rapidly filling up when the Blue Devils come out to run some drills.

Derek catches sight of them, and waves, grinning before his eyes find Stiles’ and linger. There’s a hungry kind of look on his face that makes Stiles’ heart beat faster.

Jackson leans over Allison to continue talking. “Oh, I get it. You’re screwing. Is that it, Stilinski? Messing about with a straight guy? Too bad he and I didn’t meet first, I could’ve shown him what he was really missing out on.”

Stiles’ stomach drops. It’s not like that between them. Stiles isn’t trying to convert Derek or anything. That's not even how it works. They just- like each other. 

Allison shoves him back. “Shut up,” she snaps. “Have you ever considered talking shit like this is the reason you’re still single?”

Jackson offers a sweet grin that he uses on all the girls on campus. “Oh, c’mon Allison, I was kidding. Stilinski can’t take a joke.”

Stiles flips him off and doesn’t bother to respond. He’s too focused on Derek’s ass in those basketball shorts.

Basketball is a beautiful game.

As soon as the buzzer starts, Stiles zones out watching Derek move across the court, listening to him shout at his teammates while the other team flitter in and out of his vision. Stiles doesn’t even bother to learn the other team’s name but they’re wearing orange and white and it looks completely tacky.

He’s surprised suddenly when there’s another buzzer and Derek files off the court with the rest of his team. “What happened?” he says, startled.

Allison grins at the dazed look on his face. “Half time.”

Scott and Kira disappears to get food while the rest of the group relax and wait for the game to restart. Stiles studiously ignores Jackson until the Blue Devils are coming back onto the court and the cheers of the stadium are reaching their peak again.

Derek hasn’t been subbed off yet for the game and he takes his seat on the bench for the first five minutes of the second half. He catches Stiles’ eyes a few times, and he looks relaxed and ready to play. Stiles cheers along with the rest when he gets subbed back in, replacing some buff guy and taking over his mark, standing right next Isaac and his player. When Boyd throws in from the sideline. Derek’s the first to get his hands on the ball.

When Stiles looks away from him again the buzzer sounds, and the time on the clock has completely run out. The Blue Devils are cheering and jumping on each other’s backs, crowding in on Derek who got the last shot of the game. A pretty sweet three pointer, if Stiles ever saw one.

Erica is cheering wildly, and the rest of the group are stomping their feet in the stands, laughing and carrying on.

“We won, we won!” Allison shouts in Stiles’ ear. 

It’s a little bit of a surprise. Stiles hadn’t checked the scoreboard all game, he’s been so distracted by Derek.

Derek finds his face in the crowd again, grinning so smoothly that Stiles knows he’s going to be bragging about this for the rest of the night. His eyes drop a little and Stiles has the strangest feeling that Derek wants to kiss him right now. Even though he’s all the way up in the stadium and Derek’s standing there on the court like an idiot. Boyd throws an arm around Derek's neck and drags him away towards the locker rooms, and suddenly the moment is broken.

Stiles jumps to his feet and follows the rest of the guys back outside.

“Let’s eat,” Erica says. “They’re gonna shower up and that usually takes a while.”

Lydia takes Allison’s hand and starts leading the group over towards Loop Pizza Grill. Stiles can admit he’s pretty hungry. Concentrating on Derek so hard really worked up an appetite.

The place is busy when they arrive but Lydia magically snags them a booth big enough to fit all of them while the others go up to the counter to order. Stiles’ eyes goes straight for the menu hanging behind the staff and tries to ignore the growls of his stomach.

He orders a burger and coke and adds his order on to the rest of their table, paying the exact amount before sitting down and joining Lydia.

“You should be careful,” she says as soon as he’s gotten comfortable.

Stiles glances behind him to make sure he hasn’t sat down in a sauce stain or something, but when it’s clean he gets confused. “With what?”

“With Derek,” she clarifies. “Jackson was right about that at least. Messing around with straight friends can really cause a lot of pain, Stiles.”

He picks up one of the nearby napkins and starts shredding it with his fingers. “Who says he’s straight?”

But even he can hear the reedy edge of denial in his voice. Derek might not have referred to himself as straight before, but he’s never called himself anything else either.

Lydia nods and doesn’t argue. “As long as you know what you’re doing.”

Stiles does.

 

  
  


Derek, Isaac and Boyd show up just as Stiles is finishing off his burger. 

Derek’s wearing a Blue Devils hoodie and grey sweatpants and Stiles momentarily forgets how to chew at the sight of him. They throw out their hands and do a victory lap of high fives around the booth, while the rest of the group chants, ‘Duke! Duke! Duke!”

Stiles manages to swallow the last of his burger and grin in Derek’s direction before Derek goes up to the counter to order with the rest of the guys. Stiles does his best to act like he’s not watching Derek. Or the group of girls that flock up to the three of them as soon as they’re in line.

So far he’s having a good night. He’s not going to ruin it by obsessing about what Lydia or Jackson said. Erica gets up to go to the bathroom so when the others return, Derek slides straight into the empty space next to Stiles.

“Hey,” he says, half in his ear, placing a hand much higher on Stiles’ thigh than present company might appreciate. Or expect. It's a good thing they're half hidden under the long table.

“Good game,” Stiles shoots back, trying not to seem breathless.

Derek grins at him, happy and pleased and Stiles is doing his best not to climb him right now.

Soon enough their number is being called, but Derek leaves it to Boyd and Isaac to collect their food, and doesn’t take his hand off Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles is trying not to pop an excited boner in the restaurant, but it’s difficult when he’s being given a very strong indication of a possible future of orgasms on the horizon. Derek seems really interested in making that happen. Stiles is all aboard for that plan.

But he waits until Derek, Isaac and Boyd have finished eating, carrying on the conversation without them as Lydia discusses a possible party at the dorms that she and Allison were invited to. Stiles isn’t really in the mood for it, not when he could just as easily take Derek home to his dorm room and fuck him there. Have their own kind of party.

Derek’s giving him some pretty positive signals already. So, when they’re finished and walk outside, discussing who’s coming along, Stiles doesn’t jump in to join them and casually watches Derek, waiting for his response. When he intentionally hangs back, Stiles feels a flood of hope.

“I’m just gonna crash,” he says offhandedly. “I’m beat.”

Stiles groans when Lydia turns her gaze on him. “I promised not to murder my liver until next weekend for the Sigma Alpha drunk as a skunk night.”

“Loser,” Erica says, but with a grin that’s more affectionate than harsh.

Scott gives him an in-the-know kind of look, glancing subtly at Derek and Stiles pretends not to see it. When the group takes off towards the opposite side of the dorms, Stiles waves them away, heart pumping with anticipation when Derek doubles back with him without a word.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Derek wonders, as Stiles leads them up to the third level where his room is.

He nods, swallowing heavily, and can’t figure out why he can barely get the words out all of a sudden. But that could have more to do with the way Derek’s presses his face into the back of Stiles’ neck once they’ve reached his door and opens his mouth against his skin.

Stiles shivers and drags Derek inside, thanking the gods that his roommate is such a partier and probably won’t be seen until the early hours of morning. Derek pulls away once they’re inside and the lack of heat between them is a sudden, unexpected disappointment.

Especially when Derek heads straight for Stiles’ bed and drops onto the mattress, dragging his laptop out from under the pillow and fiddling with it. When Stiles kicks his shoes off and joins him on the bed, Derek’s already opened up the browser for Netflix. It’s signed in so Derek browses through action and decides on 13 Assassins. Stiles drops down onto his pillows and scoots over to give Derek enough room leaning against the wall.

He tries not to notice that Derek put the laptop between them. Does he not want to do anything? Then what was with all the looks today, and the hand on his thigh at dinner?

When it gets to the multiple sword fighting scene, Stiles mutters. “I could do that.”

Derek laughs loudly at the thought and Stiles is offended.

“Oh yeah?” he wonders innocently, closing the laptop and leaning over Stiles to put it on the floor.

Expectation curls in Stiles’ gut. “Yeah.”

They dive for each other at the same time, laughing and struggling to come out on top. They end up wrestling on Stiles’ bed for a few minutes before Derek climbs up onto his lap, pinning Stiles’ hands to the wall behind them. They’re snickering and gasping with effort before the energy changes and Stiles can see Derek’s pupils dilate when he slowly starts to rock his hips.

And then it’s exactly what he thought was going to happen.

Stiles moans and jerks upward, seeking the friction, trying to prolong it as much as possible.

“I want you to fuck me again,” Derek whispers into his jawline and Stiles loses his train of thought altogether.

“What?”

“I want you to,” Derek repeats. “And this time I want to remember all of it.”

Stiles shudders and tries to start wiggling out of his clothing. Derek helps speed up the process. Stiles struggles to reach the drawer when Derek works on unbuttoning his jeans. “Fuck,” he groans, straining to catch at the handle. “Lube’s in- in the-“

Derek yanks Stiles’ jeans down, all the way to his knees and Stiles hisses in surprise, squirming to help him with the last of it. His socks get caught on the hems so when Derek finally drags them off, the socks go off with them.

Stiles is already yanking his sweatshirt off when Derek leans back to tug off his blue hoodie. It takes Stiles a second to realise that Derek’s not wearing a shirt underneath it and he makes an approving noise.

Derek manages to reach over and get a hold of the drawer handle himself, pulling it open and rummaging around for Stiles’ lube. When he moves back, hovering over him, he waves the half empty bottle at him.

“Been having some fun?” he wonders slyly.

Stiles is already worming his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs to grip his cock and start stroking. “Don’t I always?”

Derek uncaps the lid and slicks up a generous amount on his hand before pushing Stiles’ hand aside and wrapping a hand around his dick. “Oh yes,” Stiles’ sighs, hips jerking up leisurely into Derek’s fist. “But don’t you want-?”

“You always last longer after you’ve come the first time,” Derek says simply, as if that’s common knowledge.

Stiles struggles to drag Derek closer so he can work his hands into Derek’s sweatpants as well. He loses the object of his attention when Derek’s grip tightens on him and he drags his hand along his dick in a particularly solid stroke.

“Oh,” he gasps, finally getting Derek’s sweatpants past the swell of his ass, palming the bulge in his briefs.

Derek’s grip falters for a second and Stiles pushes the advantage, dragging his underwear off and exposing him completely. Derek’s pants and underwear are pooling around his knees and that would normally make a person look like a bit of a dishevelled dumbass, but it’s Derek and his muscled thighs flex as his cock curves upwards, already leaking at the tip. He shifts a little, kicking off his pants and briefs completely, loosening his grip on Stiles’ cock for a moment before he returns.

Stiles leans up to kiss him and Derek edges between his spread legs, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ dick again, pushing his palm underneath Stiles’ balls to cradle them. He’s so desperate he bites at Derek’s lip, his chin, frantically pushes his dick into Derek’s hand as he leans in and gets a hand around Derek's cock.

Stiles grips him distractedly, just holds him tight in his hand as he palms the bed for the lube, locating it beneath the sheets. Then he lets go and pushes Derek back for a moment so he’s forced to drop Stiles’ dick, while he pats at his thighs and encourages him to climb on top.

Stiles only just pushes his legs together on the bed when Derek walks forward on his knees, on either side of them. He’s in the middle of coating his fingers with lube when Derek stays kneeling, dick in the perfect position for Stiles to have some fun.

He grins up a Derek briefly before leaning forward and taking his cock into his mouth. Derek cries out, anchoring a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and shakily rocking forward like he can’t help it. Stiles opens his throat and takes him in further, nudging his slick fingers between Derek’s ass cheeks, feeling the way he shudders at the first touch to his hole.

When he sinks a finger inside, Derek pushes deeper into his mouth with a groan, as if he’s been injured. Stiles frowns and lets Derek’s dick slide out of his mouth.

“Is- are you okay?”

Derek nods quickly. “Yeah. Just- more intense than I remembered.”

Stiles lets out a strangled noise, amazed that Derek’s talking about this. “I don’t remember much. Was- was it good?”

Derek rocks down on his finger slowly, adjusting to the feeling of it. “Oh, oh fuck. Yeah. Yeah it was good. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”

Stiles shudders at the open honesty of it and adds another finger, dick forgotten as he tries to get ready. But Derek finally sinks down onto Stiles’ legs, Stiles’ fingers moving along with him, and he gets a hold of Stiles’ cock again. And Stiles is really not going to last.

He comes quickly, Derek milking it out of him smoothly like he knows exactly what he’s doing as Stiles tries to move his fingers in Derek’s ass. He locks up and comes all over Derek’s fist and his own stomach, doesn’t go soft straight away because Derek’s right, he does last longer after the first orgasm.

He remembers his fingers are still in Derek’s ass when his brain reboots, and Derek seems used to the extra stretch of two now so he starts trying to separate his fingers, getting him prepared to take his dick again.

“I think- I’m ready,” Derek pants, crowding closer so Stiles’ fingers slip out of his ass.

He certainly looks like it too when he gets resettled. When he eases himself on top of Stiles, and grips the base of his dick, Stiles stops breathing and clumsily helps him line up. This is happening. He can’t believe how long he’s waited for this.

Stiles lick his lips, wonders how he’s meant to survive a second time around, where he can actually remember every detail, and stops thinking at all when the tip of his dick presses up against Derek’s hole.

Derek bites his lip and bears down on him, dropping slowly onto Stiles’ cock while his mouth falls open at the constricting heat, and his body trembles at the sensation. When Derek’s ass finally meets Stiles’ thighs, they’re both struck dumb for a second, adjusting to the feel of each other, completely overwhelmed.

“Oh God,” Stiles says, tongue heavy, thoughts heavy, pretty much weighed down by the intensity of his arousal.

“Yeah,” Derek grits out slowly like he can’t believe it himself. “Oh, _oh_ Stiles.”

He shivers at the need in Derek’s voice and fumbles to grip at Derek’s hips, feeling as if he’s about to float away without something to secure him. Derek in his lap, sitting on his dick is actually a pretty big anchor.

Stiles can’t seem to get his thoughts in order. Then Derek carefully starts to rock his hips and Stiles is pretty sure he’s not long for this world. It's so good, the tight heat, the slow rhythm Derek's started, the press of their bodies together. Derek squeezes his arms, sliding up to rest on his shoulders, and gripping there as if signalling finally for Stiles to move.

“Derek,” he pants, thrusting up into the wonderful heat of him. “I think I’m dying.”

He laughs and leans in to kiss again as he drops down on Stiles’ cock in a steady roll. “But- ahh- in a good way, right?”

“Yesssss,” he moans, seizing onto Derek’s thighs, stroking his hot skin. “Such a good way. No regrets.”

“Fuck,” Derek cries out, tensing over Stiles and stopping as some unnameable reaction shudders through him.

“What?” Stiles pants desperately. “What is it?”

Very slowly, Derek lifts himself up a little. “Do that again,” he demands, dropping down onto his cock and Stiles tries to angle his dick in the same way. “Yes, _fuck_ , right there. That’s- so good.”

“I’m gonna come,” Stiles babbles. “I’m gonna come, Derek.”

Derek moves his hips faster, fucking himself harder on Stiles’ dick, really giving him a ride. Stiles’ groans, balls tightening as Derek’s ass clenches on his cock, and then he’s coming, spurting inside him.

Derek hums and braces his hands on Stiles’ shoulder, rocking on him more smoothly with the help of all the come inside him.

“You gonna go soft?” he asks, still working himself hard on Stiles’ dick. “Too sensitive?”

Stiles whines in response, scrabbling to get a hold of Derek’s ass to encourage him to keep going. “Want you to come.”

He leans in and bites at Derek’s throat, sucking a hickey there and Derek finally starts to shudder again, undulating frantically in Stiles’ lap before his orgasm overwhelms him.

He sprays a bit on Stiles’ chest but all he can do is groan softly at the sensation of Derek’s ass holding his dick in a vice he’s tightened up so much, before his breaths even out and he starts to settle down.

Derek drops onto his chest, smooshing Stiles into the pillows and he lets himself be tipped back with a tired laugh. He scoops up Stiles’ sweatshirt and uses it to clean them up as best as he can. Stiles is too fucked out to even complain about how crusty his shirt will be tomorrow.

Not when Derek is relaxing happily on his chest, pressing his face into Stiles’ cheek.

“Now I’m beat,” he admits with a carefree laugh that has Stiles’ heart soaring.

Stiles doubts he could be more into Derek Hale than he is at this very moment. Not even if he tried.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Derek sleeps over, but ducks back to his dorm the next morning super early so he can get ready for practice.

He can’t find his blue hoodie, so he steals a shirt from Stiles’ drawer and mutters something about meeting him for lunch before class. They each have one at the same time today at twelve, reasonably located near one other so they usually catch up and eat, then head over to their lessons together.

Stiles is surprised for a second, after grumbling about all the noise Derek is making while he gets redressed, to have a hand cradle his neck and lift his head up off the pillow so warm lips can come down on his own.

“I’ll see you in the quad for lunch,” Derek mutters quietly, fingers slipping gently across the back of Stiles’ skull before he lets himself out.

Stiles smiles happily to himself, a private, giddy kind of joy and goes straight back to sleep.

Once he’s showered, dressed and soundly awake, he wanders over to find Derek on campus. He’s the same as ever, doesn’t even mention what happened between them last night, though it seems to be part of a frequently occurring pattern that Stiles can absolutely get behind.

He’s in good spirits, but a good orgasm will do that to anyone and Stiles is doing his best not to feel too smug about that. Fucking Derek Hale’s brains out would go to anyone’s head. They eat happily in the sun together, stretched out on the grass before the heat gets too much and they’re cutting it close for time. So they head off towards the direction of their classes and part ways for the next hour.

A bit of mind numbing theory work, while Stiles is idly thinking about what he’ll do next when he finally gets Derek naked again, and the time passes quickly.

Derek is waiting for him outside when they’re finally free to leave. And Stiles’ heart pumps faster feeling the curious eyes watching to see who Derek Hale is looking to meet. Even more surprised to see him waiting around for a freshman. Stiles feels important all of a sudden though he’s not sure why.

“Hey,” he says, unevenly feeling like his face must be flushed. “How was class?”

Derek shrugs, but grins at him. “Boring. You?”

“Glad it’s over,” Stiles says already walking back in the direction of their dorms.

They barely walk ten metres before Stiles’ good mood comes crashing down all around him. 

“Derek!” comes a voice. “Hey.” And suddenly there’s this pretty girl, rocking up to Derek’s side and smiling at him with interest. 

Stiles has seen her at some of the practices. He thinks she’s in the women’s basketball varsity team. “I’ve been looking for you,” she continues with an easy kind of determination. “I was wondering if you’re free later. Want to go out for dinner?”

Derek hesitates and the air freezes in Stiles’ chest once he realises that they’ve never discussed what’s actually going on between them. Are they a thing? Like are they even together? They’ve never actually done anything outside of the bedroom. And the word ‘dating’ has certainly never crossed anyone’s lips.

It’s not like they’ve ever been on a date. Or held hands. 

Fuck. Is this- is this just a _secret_ to Derek? Something he never intends to tell anyone about? Stiles feels like he’s just run face first into a brick wall. One that he didn’t even know existed. The realisation is completely unsettling and suddenly Stiles knows that he has to get out of here.

“Hey look,” he says quickly before he can hear Derek’s answer. “I’ve got a class so I’ll leave you guys to it. Uh- go Blue Devils.”

He pumps a fist as enthusiastically as he can at them before jogging off in the opposite direction. Derek doesn’t try to stop him or come after him and somehow that makes the monumentality of his realisation worse. 

Is this just a hook up for Derek? Trying the other team for a bit of fun until he gets bored with Stiles and moves on? Or maybe he’s already been hooking up with people the entire time and Stiles has had no idea.

He knows Derek isn’t like that, not really, but paranoia runs in rampant time to his beating heart as he practically sprints all the way back to his dorm, casting nervous eyes over at Derek’s building as if he’s going to come out across the lawn and chase him. It turns out that’s not the case at all.

Because Derek’s waiting at Stiles' door when he reaches his room and he's looking only slightly out of breath. Since he obviously knows Stiles’ class schedule off by heart and that there was no such class when he took off a few minutes ago.

“What was that about?” Derek asks, frowning at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run that fast.”

Stiles’ face is red and blotchy when he elbows Derek aside without another word and tries determinedly to unlock his door. Derek catches his hand before he can fit the key into the lock though.

“Whoa, I was kidding,” Derek says, in a much milder tone. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you upset.”

Stiles finally manages to get the key in the door, jamming it open. “No, I get it. Beautiful people herd together huh. She’s hot. You’re hot. It’s the natural order of things, right?”

He drops the door to let it swing shut behind him but Derek’s suddenly there holding a hand up to keep it from closing him out, and follows in after Stiles, looking puzzled. 

“You’re not making sense, Stiles,” he says. “Just tell me- did I do something?”

Stiles spins around to face him, dumping his bag full of textbooks on the floor. 

“College is the place for casual sex, right? I thought-yeah man, that’s my freaking ball park okay, I’m gonna get all over and under that. _Repeatedly_. Except it really just turns out I’m still the kind of dude who makes an improbable ten-year plan to win someone’s affections and ruthlessly pines after them emotionally like it’s my kink.”

Derek pauses for a moment to think all that over. “So- wait, what are you saying?”

“Are we dating? Is this an actual thing where there’s maybe feelings and I’m having spontaneous thoughts about how nice your hair smells and wanting to kiss you throughout the day? Or is this just all part of the accident- whoops I fucked you- game?”

Derek doesn’t answer. But he is starting to look uncertain.

“Like are you gay?” Stiles wonders, rolling with it now. “Are you bi? Or pan or whatever you are? Or are you really just playing the I-fell-on-your-dick card because I feel like that’s an important distinction to make.”

“I- _what_?”

The fact that Derek looks hopelessly confused probably isn’t a very good sign. If he’d thought about it at all since this all started then he wouldn’t seem so taken aback right now. Clearly he hasn’t though. So maybe it’s just Stiles who was thinking what a huge deal this all was.

“See I literally just noticed that we’ve never discussed the nature of whatever this is and we’ve never so much as held hands outside and I don’t even know if you’ve told anyone we’re hooking up- or if you’re hooking up with other people too- because again, _did not discuss_. So basically what I’m saying is, is that I’d really like to clarify all of that stuff. Right now.”

“Okay,” Derek says slowly. “Shit, Stiles. I have to sit down and wrap my head around this.”

Stiles slumps back onto the bed, feeling his shattered dreams of this working out with minimal heartache, and just the way he wanted, crash down with him. “See that’s very encouraging. I for one, feel very encouraged by that response.”

Derek’s eyebrows pinch together like they do when he’s trying to concentrate. “You literally just dumped a bunch of words on me, Stiles. And you talk faster than all of my professors combined. Let me catch up.”

“Oh. Okay,” he says, relaxing a little.

Derek’s quiet for a moment but even that’s much too long for Stiles. He starts jiggling his knee and fiddles with the edge of the mattress for something to do.

“So you want to define what this is?” he checks after a moment of silence. “You want to know if this is casual or if it means more and if it does, whether or not I’m hooking up with other people on the side? And you want to know if I’m too afraid to admit this to anyone else? Does that about cover it?”

“That’s the gist, yeah,” Stiles agrees lamely. 

“I haven’t messed around with anyone else,” Derek says deliberately. “But you’re right- I don’t know what this means. I’m- confused, I guess.”

“See that’s the thing though,” Stiles admits, unable to look at him.. “I’m _not_. Confused, that is. I’m pretty sure I’m hung up on you actually. And I don’t think I can handle the crushing rejection of you stringing me along while you figure this all out so maybe- maybe we should just cool it for a bit.”

Derek straightens up abruptly. “Cool what?”

Stiles looks down at his hands and figures that’s a safe area to direct his attention while he says this. “Well the sex for one. I think I’d rather you think this over and decide for yourself then for us to keep fooling around, while I get more invested before you change your mind and inevitably crush me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek insists defensively like he thinks he’s being accused of something. “I’d never even considered guys seriously until you came along. This is all so new.”

Stiles feels horrible for saying anything. “This is new to me too,” he points out. “But I don’t think we’re on the same page for what we both want.”

Derek steps closer to the bed and Stiles wonders if he should maybe be standing to avoid temptation. “What do you want?” he asks quietly.

 _You_ , Stiles thinks automatically and finally realises what deep shit he’s in.

He caught feelings _hard_.

“I can’t do casual,” he says, without looking at him. “I’m all in or nothing, I guess.”

Derek doesn’t respond straight away and Stiles figures that’s a pretty big indication of what his answer will be.

“Stiles…”

“No, don’t say it,” he begs. “We’ll just cool it for now and you can think about it, okay? Don’t just say whatever to make me happy. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship.”

Derek makes a scornful noise, and Stiles’ heart drops altogether. He doesn’t have to say it, Stiles can practically pluck the thought from his brain. Hard to protect the sanctity of friendship when they’ve already fucked around together. Seen each other naked. Been inside each other.

“Fine,” Derek says, and for once he doesn’t sound like his usual easy going self. There’s a hardness in his voice that Stiles has never ever heard before. “ _Fine_.”

Stiles doesn’t even bother to sit up to watch him go. He just listens to Derek’s heavy footsteps and the slam of the door a second later.

He squeezes his eyes shut and wishes with painful sincerity that the day had turned out a lot differently.

 

  
  


Stiles figures out pretty quickly that Derek is avoiding him. He doesn’t meet Stiles for their morning coffee before class the next day, and he hasn’t texted in the group chat since two days ago.

He thinks maybe that’s fair, considering everything Stiles said yesterday and how he put a stop to whatever they were doing. Derek can feel upset about it, but he would have thought that Derek would have just texted asking for space, instead of flat out ignoring him.

Stiles feels a little on edge all day, hopefully looking around for Derek in the off chance that it’s all coincidence and Derek hasn’t written him off completely. But when he sits down at his usual chair at the library to study and Boyd’s the only one sitting with him today, Stiles figures he’s starting to get the message.

He tries to be subtle about it, but there must be some way of showing it in his expression that he’s hurt, and upset and that trying to define what this is has obviously ruined it between them, because Boyd watches him quietly for a while, and doesn’t say anything. They study in silence for an hour, and Stiles is just miserable enough that he doesn’t even feel like talking.

Boyd’s super sensitive to what’s going on though. He’s more of an observer than a talker, and Stiles appreciates that about him, but he’s always worrying that he’s talking too much every time they’re together and that Boyd is getting annoyed with it. 

It’s not really possible though. Boyd is pretty much the calmest dude he’s ever met. And they share a deep understanding of what it’s like to grow up with crappy first names- though Stiles refused to admit what his actually is.

He wonders now, if this means that all of Derek’s friends are going to start avoiding him now. Erica, Boyd, even Isaac. Being cut off from Derek is a low blow, but he knows it’ll be worst to be shut out of the new group of friends he’s been welcomed to. People don’t usually like him that much. But all of Derek’s friends seem to think he’s alright, considering how much time they all spend together.

Stiles doesn’t know how he’ll feel if he’s losing that, on top of losing Derek as well.

“It will be okay,” Boyd says unexpectedly, seeming to notice Stiles is reaching his peak of internal panicking. “He’s not used to not getting what he wants, let him cool off for a bit.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees absently before he catches up. “Wait. You _know_? About- about-?”

Boyd gives him an unimpressed look. “That you’ve been sneaking off to each other’s dorms every chance you get? Who could have possibly noticed that.”

Stiles folds his arms a little defensively. “We were kind of subtle.”

“You’ve been wearing Derek’s body spray on and off for the past few _weeks_.”

“He said I could borrow it,” Stiles protests indignantly. 

He’s usually been giving himself a quick once over with it when the showers were too much of a hassle. It was either that or reek of sex for the rest of the day. Not that Stiles would have complained. Boyd shrugs and closes his textbook. “Not sure which of the others have figured it out, but Derek’s been pretty obvious.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, interested despite himself. “How obvious?”

Boyd narrows his eyes, aware that Stiles is fishing for information, no matter how innocent he tries to look. “Talking about you non-stop obvious.”

Stiles can’t really smile about that because he doubts Derek is feeling the same anymore. He finally gives up on his notebook and closes it with a groan, tossing his pens back into his bag. “Want to get some food?”

Boyd nods and climbs to his feet, tucking his books under his arm and Stiles blurts out what he’s been afraid to ask all hour. “If- if you guys don’t want to hang around me anymore. It’s- I get it.”

Boyd doesn’t say anything at first, but he pushes the chair in behind him and looks at him with an unreadable kind of expression. “We like you fine, Stiles,” he says. “You don’t have to go anywhere. This is all between you and Derek.”

“But he’s avoiding me right now,” he mutters, voice wavering a little. “I don’t want him to have to avoid you guys too because I’m hanging around.”

Boyd reaches out and grips his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. This is all gonna blow over. He’ll get over you eventually.”

Stiles freezes mid step and jerks his head back. “What?” he splutters. “I don’t want him to get over me. I just didn’t want to hide it anymore.”

Boyd seems surprised. “I figured he wanted the relationship and you were the one dragging your feet.”

Stiles places a hand on his chest overdramatically. “Excuse me, I am full of romantic feelings. Hard yes for the dating.”

“I thought that’s what he wanted?”

Stiles tries not to groan. “I told him to think about it. But now he’s avoiding me.”

“It’ll be okay,” Boyd promises. “I was a bit like Derek when I first me Erica. She was very- uh forward and I didn’t know how to handle it. I didn’t think her feelings were genuine.”

The café they walk over to is already packed with people and Stiles is in the mood for a cheese toastie. “What happened?” he wonders, as they join the line behind a guy with bright blue hair.

“We got to know each other better,” Boyd murmurs. “I realised a lot of it was a front, Erica didn’t really know how to handle what she felt for me either. We figured it out together.”

Stiles nods absently and while that’s great for Erica and Boyd and all, he can hardly equate what happened with them, to what’s happening to him and Derek right now. He still appreciates Boyd trying to make him feel better though. At least he does until Derek comes in through the café doors and freezes like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of them both. Stiles clenches his jaw and prepares for a very awkward conversation, but Derek very pointedly doesn’t look at him and nods his head at Boyd instead.

“Boyd,” he says, still ignoring Stiles. “How’s it going?”

Boyd glances between them both, just as Stiles’ cheeks are getting pinker with mortification and doesn’t reply.

“Are you kidding me?” he manages, only just keeping his voice level.

Derek looks embarrassed and upset and Stiles wants to hate him for this but he really, really can’t. “See you later Boyd,” he mutters, refusing to deal with Derek’s bullshit right now. “Thanks for the talk.”

He pushes past Derek, trying to ignore the sharp jerk of arousal in his gut when he catches a whiff of Derek’s body spray. This is actually the worst. He catches the beginning of their conversation as he reaches the door.

“You _can’t_ be serious about this,” Boyd says, sounding irritated. “You’re really just going to pretend he doesn’t exist?”

Stiles leaves before he can hear Derek’s answer.

 

 

“Look, I know you’re sad dude, but like- it’s time to just TP Derek’s car and move on.”

Stiles snorts at Scott. He’s not throwing toilet paper on the Camaro that’s just beyond petty. But that doesn’t mean it’s not a little bit tempting and maybe right up Stiles’ alley for mature responses to heartache. 

He still hasn’t seen Derek since the café incident, and Stiles has kind of fallen into a bottomless pit of disinterest in partying and looking for new people to hook up with instead. Much to the disappointment of Scott, who seems to think cheering him up is best achieved by overcompensating in bro-ness, and trying to find someone new for him to sleep with. And it’s- just not happening.

His class work hasn’t suffered much, though his enthusiasm for the content has dwindled a little. He has an essay due next week and Stiles hasn’t even started yet, though he’s got nothing but time lately since Scott’s still spending most of his waking moments with Kira. He knows he could hang around with the rest of the group but being around Boyd, Erica and Isaac only reminds him that Derek isn’t around. And Allison and Lydia can be fun friends, but ultimately they’re still an incredible power couple that leaves him feeling like the biggest third wheel in existence every time they hang out.

So maybe not seeing Derek after all is a good thing.

Only it’s worse too trying to avoid someone on campus. Duke isn’t exactly a small place, but Stiles feels like he’s seeing Derek everywhere anyway, even with his efforts not to. He’s stopped going to all the places they used to haunt together, the sunny spot in the quad, the hidden back corner of the library where there’s an outlet to charge their laptops in the wall, Derek’s dorms. But he’s stills seeing him everywhere anyway.

It’s like constantly running into a one night stand the day after hooking up with them. Stiles feels like his reactions are getting worse too every time Derek studiously avoid his eyes and pretends not to see him. It’s a good thing that the Sigma Alpha party is on this weekend. Stiles needs to have some fun and forget about his problems. And possibly drink until his brain shuts off.

So that’s exactly what he does. He can’t get alcohol off Derek’s friends anymore, so Boyd buys beer for him and Scott. Mostly out of pity, but Stiles is feeling pathetic enough that that’s fine with him. Once they’ve finished their pre-drinks and reached the party, Stiles locates the makeshift bar and gets straight into the hard liquor.

Then he squeezes out into the living room where they’ve pushed couches and tables against the walls to make into a temporary dancefloor. Stiles dances for hours, lets himself work up a sweat and forget his thoughts for the night.

A girl smiles at him through the press of bodies and it’s another half an hour before she’s dancing up against him, hips swaying in a perfect grind against his dick, pushing her ass into his hands. She turns around to kiss him on the mouth and Stiles gets lost in the exchange of tongues, hot bodies sweating through the music, heat coiling slowly between them.

“Hale, Hale, Hale,” comes out across the pounding music, and Stiles wrenches away with a gasp, feeling like he’s been thrown into an ice bath.

The girl extracts herself from his arms, seems to feel like the mood is gone because she heads off to join her friends in the kitchen, and there’s nothing between them when Stiles catches sight of Derek in the crowd. He’s staring at him. Actually watching Stiles, _looking_ at him for the first time in a week and there’s lipstick smeared on Stiles’ mouth from where the girl kissed him.

Stiles is drunk, but he’s pretty sure Derek is upset. Especially when he pushes through the crowd and steps in so close that Stiles can see his Adam’s apple move.

He tries to say something but Stiles can’t hear him over the music. Derek takes his arm then, his grip stronger than usual and starts tugging Stiles out of the dance area, towards the front door. Stiles goes with him willingly, astonished at the heat in Derek’s eyes, feeling hopeful that this might mean he’s done pretending Stiles is invisible. 

He’s pretty sure that Derek’s jealous. Jealous that he kissed someone else when he’s been ignoring him for days and pretending he doesn’t exist. Stiles wants to be angrier about that but he’s mostly thrilled that Derek appears to be trying to talk to him again.

He says something once they’re outside in the cool air and Stiles immediately tries to sit down on the grass. “Whoa,” Derek says, surprised, and catches him before he can fall over. “How much did you drink?”

Stiles can’t answer at first because he has more pressing questions. “You’re talking t’me now?”

“You said you’d give me time to figure it out,” he says sounding angry. “You didn’t say you were gonna kiss other people in the meantime.”

Stiles tries to sit up but he accidentally elbows Derek in the gut. “Wrote me off. Actin’ like you didn’ even know me.”

“I don’t know how else to be around you,” he admits, and there’s a hand in Stiles’ hair pushing it off his sweaty face. “I’m not- dealing this well. I want you all the time.”

Stiles presses his face into Derek’s shirt and moans, feeling sticky and overheated and maybe a lot sicker than he expected. “I’m- gonna throw up.”

He leans over Derek and just manages to avoid puking in his lap, hitting the grass instead. Derek curses and twists out of reach, closer into Stiles prone form and starts rubbing his back soothingly, gentling him through it until Stiles is done trying to empty himself.

Then there’s Derek helping him to his feet, and he’s stumbling until Derek throws an arm around his waist and Stiles can’t remember anymore.

 

  
  


When he wakes up, his head is aching and he’s enveloped in someone’s arms. He shivers, even though he’s warm and toasty, because he doesn’t remember ever being spooned this intimately before. Or maybe he does.

He feels safe and relaxed and then he realises he’s only in his underwear. The last thing he remembers is throwing up all over the grass outside the frat house. And Derek.

Oh fuck. _Derek_. Stiles glances down at the hands wrapped around his stomach and recognises the muscles.

“Derek!” he cries, voice rising. “Wake up.”

Derek lets out a groan and grips him tighter, even as he stirs into alertness. “What’s wrong?” he mumbles groggily.

“What happened?” he demands. “Did we- did we-?“

“No,” Derek hums, releasing Stiles and rolling over onto his back. “You were pretty determined to try though.”

Parts of the night are coming back to him now. “I threw up on you,” he says, hand on his mouth, eyes wide with horror.

Derek shrugs. “Nah, you missed. And I might have deserved it anyway.”

Stiles groans and puts his hands over his eyes as if to erase what little of last night he remembers. Why does Derek’s bed have to be so comfortable? “I should go,” he decides, rolling off to the edge of the mattress and searching for his jeans.

Derek sits up suddenly. “You don’t have to.”

Stiles flushes, and hesitates, looking at Derek squarely. Does that mean what he thinks it’s supposed to mean?

“Are you ready to talk?”

Derek doesn’t answer straight away, his face a little lost and Stiles knows he can’t push this. “Fine, okay. But don’t start ignoring me again, alright?”

“I won’t,” he says. “I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

Stiles shrugs, finding his shirt and wiggling into it. “Yeah, not gonna lie it was kind of brutal, man. Seriously if you go back to pretending I don’t exist-“

“I won’t,” Derek says quickly, scooting to the edge of the bed next to him. “I think you were right. We- we need some space. Just for a little while. To figure this out.”

Stiles must be far gone if that’s still a disappointing prospect to him. Even if he was the first one to suggest it. But yeah. Space. They can do that. And maybe then Derek will know if he wants this for real.

He realises he’s just staring at Derek now. Sitting on the edge of his bed in his black briefs, hair mussed from sleep, as he stares attentively back. Stiles just moves automatically, stepping forward between the v of Derek’s legs and wrapping his arms around him. Derek presses his face into Stiles’ shirt and hugs him back.

“Thanks for taking care of me last night,” he says quietly, kind of embarrassed by how badly his night turned out. “Just- don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Derek’s grip is warm and reassuring and the way he moves when Stiles pull away shows how reluctant he is to let go.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles manages a smile and bends down to pick up his shoes, with the socks stuffed into them. Then he lets himself out.

What’s another walk of shame on a list of many?

 

  
  


They keep to their word. 

They stop seeing each other as much, but if they do run into one another Derek isn’t pretending not to see him. They chat for a bit, but there’s tension thrumming through every interaction now which Stiles thinks has a lot to do with the fact that he hasn’t seen Derek naked in a while.

He goes to two more of Derek’s basketball games and even goes to his third away game at Elon University, which is a forty minute drive. Stiles doesn’t have his jeep because he knew it would never make the trip from California, but Boyd has his own car and offers to take Scott, Kira and Stiles along with Erica. Isaac and Allison drive down in Lydia’s car. They have to leave early so Isaac and Boyd can get onto the court in time to play.

It’s still a fun night anyway. Even if things are a little awkward around Derek and Stiles can’t really breathe with how badly everything he does sets him off in the best ways.

Absence really does make the heart grow fonder and all that. Stiles thinks his feelings for Derek have probably gotten worse since they stopped hooking up and spending every waking minute together. Stiles doesn’t want to admit how badly he misses him.

Especially when Derek’s made no efforts to initiate any talks yet since the Sigma party. Stiles is trying his best not to think that Derek already knows he doesn’t want to be with him and is avoiding having to tell it to Stiles’ face. It’s so hard not to overthink everything and convince himself out of it.

Stiles is constantly torn between missing Derek and insisting that he shouldn’t miss him at all.

But thankfully his exams are coming up in the next few weeks so Stiles barely has time to think of possible budding relationships outside the desperate need to study.

 

  
  


“I’m dying,” Stiles says, letting his face drop onto an open textbook. “I’ve definitely died.”

“I’ve been dead _for years_ ,” Scott complains, turning his page full off notes back and forth before he finally realises that he’s trying to read them upside down.

“You’re such babies,” Erica tells them, draining a coffee cup that Stiles swears has at least six shots of espresso in it. “Just study your brains out and wing the rest.”

“Or you should have made a study plan weeks ago,” Lydia points out unhelpfully. “When you still had the time.”

“My exam’s tomorrow!” Scott cries.

Lydia is unmoved. “And now you don’t have the time.”

“You’ll do fine,” Kira says scooting in next to Scott and rubbing at his shoulder comfortingly. “You went to all the classes, you did the readings and the assignments. You’ve got this.”

Scott nods, as if the pep talk is finally sinking in. “Yeah. I’ve got this.”

Stiles groans again and starts banging his head into the open textbook with more intent. That is until there’s a hand on the back of his neck preventing him from braining himself.

“Maybe don’t try death by textbook yet,” Derek says, finally joining the group at their table, unaware of the way Stiles goes still under his hand.

Until he pulls away. It’s the first time he’s touched him in two weeks, Stiles is definitely on the desperate side of things. And they’ve haven’t spent time alone much longer than that. Safest way to avoid ending up in bed together. Though at this point Stiles doesn’t exactly view that as a drawback.

“I’ve heard some of the girls on the basketball team, talking about your Professor during their practice,” Derek tells Scott as he takes a seat next to Boyd. “Apparently, his exams aren’t too bad.”

Scott makes a strangled sound and looks a little crazed for a second which is a pretty strong indication he doesn’t believe him. Oh well. At least Derek tried. Stiles finally lifts his head up and lets out another sigh. “Fuck it, I’m winging it.”

He’s done all the preparation he can do at this point. And Stiles’ intro to crim exam might be in a couple more days, but he could probably use this time to have a bit of a break. He only just had his crime and policy exam yesterday.

Right now Stiles feels like he could nap for about ten years. “I’m gonna head back to the dorms,” he mutters, giving up on today, as he gets to his feet and starts scooping books into his bag.

Surprisingly, Derek gets back up too. “Hey,” he says, looking uncomfortable. “Could we talk?”

And Stiles’ stomach drops out of his body. 

It’s _that_ kind of talk. The one Stiles has been waiting for. But now that it’s finally here, and Derek’s expression seems so serious, Stiles suddenly knows that he isn’t ready for it. Because he’s pretty sure he’s about to be let down easy. Of course Derek doesn’t want to date Stiles. He’s one of the most popular star players on Campus. He has way better options. Stiles is the gawky freshman who talks too much and didn’t grow up as nicely as Derek did. 

_Of course_ he’s not the first option.

“Yeah,” Stiles says quickly, instantly nervous. “Just- uh later maybe?”

Derek opens his mouth like he wants to specify a when but Stiles is already retreating with a jerky wave at the others, slinging his bag over his shoulder and trying not to take off at a run.

Running always seems to make Derek suspicious.

 

  
  


The exam goes off without a hitch and there’s only a few more days left until Thanksgiving recess begins. Stiles uses that time to avoid the hell out of Derek.

He knows he’s being hypocritical after he went after Derek for snubbing him for a week, but Stiles really can’t handle being rejected right now. Especially right before Thanksgiving. His dad is flying cross state to meet him here because they’re staying with family friends this Thanksgiving and Stiles has no idea who they are. Being heartbroken in a stranger’s house for an entire week isn’t exactly ideal.

Stiles will take his crushing rejection when he’s good and ready thank you.

He manages to evade Derek until the last day of classes and that’s when things get a little bit hairy. He’s heading back to his dorm to start packing for the week-long stay with his father’s secret stranger friends when he hears a familiar voice shouting his name.

“Stiles! _Hey_ Stiles!”

He doesn’t run. Although it’s a near thing. Stiles doesn’t turn around either, just increases his pace as much as he can get away with. When he rounds the corner towards the dorms, he intentionally steps into the wrong residence hall so Derek won’t see him.

He barely makes it inside before he spots Derek jogging into Stiles’ actual building, looking confused that Stiles could have vanished so quickly. Stiles waits ten minutes until Derek comes back out again, frowning, and doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief until he’s gone.

That was close.

Stiles isn’t proud of himself, but he’s glad that ticking time bomb was delayed for the time being. At least until Thanksgiving recess is over and he’s ready for Derek to drop him like a hot potato.

Good times.

 

  
  


His father is coming tomorrow morning to pick him up. Apparently it’s a six hour drive to this family friend’s house and his father is hiring out a rental car.

Stiles has no idea who these friends are supposed to be because he doesn’t remember anybody who lives in West Virginia, but his dad has been suspiciously lax with the details every time that he asked. When they spoke before his flight today, Stiles thought he sounded particularly satisfied with himself as if he’s in on a good secret.

He has no idea what that’s supposed to mean, but there’s no doubt he’ll figure it out tomorrow when they get there. Stiles is laying down on his bed, wearing Derek's blue Duke hoodie that he found bunched up under his pillow, half falling asleep when there’s a knock at the door.

He tenses incrementally and doesn’t immediately get up to answer it. It’s not his roommate’s friends, they hardly ever come here and Isaiah has already left for the fall break.

“It’s me,” Scott says through the door. “Open up.”

Stiles gets to his feet with a sigh of relief and lets Scott inside. “I saw Derek a minute ago,” Scott says. “He was looking for you.”

Stiles groans and flops back onto the bed. “He wants to talk. But it turns out I’m not that interested in being rejected before Fall break?”

Scott drops onto the bed next to him. “How do you know it’s going to be rejection? He could totally be declaring romantic feelings for you.”

Yeah right.

“C’mon, you’ve seen the guy. And how many people are trailing after him on a daily basis. I doubt I rank that high on the list.”

Scott smacks Stiles’ bare calf with a hard slap. 

“Uh- ow?”

“Stop talking like that,” he says. “Derek’s been super into you ever since you ran into each other.”

“Wanting to hang around with me and wanting to date me are two very different things.”

Scott smacks him again but a lot gentler this time. Stiles gives him a dirty look and tries to kick him off the bed. “But I’m still pretty sure he wants to date you though.”

Stiles is firmly in the opposite camp on this but he’s willing to let Scott try to make him feel better by attempting to change his mind. “Well if he does, he’ll have to wait until after break to let me know, because I am not taking heartbreak home with me for Thanksgiving.”

Scott sighs. “Okay, well don’t say I didn’t try. Want to get some pizza?”

Stiles thinks about the possibility of running into Derek at the marketplace. 

“Wanna order in?”

 

  
  


Stiles waits at the curb for his father at eight in the morning, bag in hand as he tries to resist another yawn.

He's still wearing Derek's hoodie today because he didn't want to take it off, and he stands there for barely a minute or so before there’s a white ford fiesta pulling up to the curb. Stiles doesn’t approach the car until his father leans over the console and waves at him.

Then he climbs in, heart in his chest as he reaches for his dad. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, legs half hanging out of the open car door, bag tangled up across his shoulder even as he grips his father tight.

It’s not a dignified image but Stiles doesn’t even care.

“Hey,” his father says surprised at the enthusiasm. “Stiles, are you alright?”

Stiles lets go and finally gets his whole body into the car, closing the door behind him. “Yeah,” he says a little breathlessly. “Just missed my old man.”

“I missed you too,” he says, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder before checking for cars and pulling back onto the road.

“So are you ready to tell me where we’re actually going now?”

“Nope.”

Stiles sighs. “This better be nothing short of a suspenseful serial killer manhunt across states where you need the expertise of your plucky, genius son to help you capture the guy.” 

His father is not impressed by the suggestion. “No such luck.”

Stiles grumbles about irritatingly mysterious fathers and settles in for a long drive.

 

  
  


They stop every two hours to refuel and make use of the facilities. They have lunch in a diner on the side of the road on the way there and Stiles is actually having a great day with his dad, just taking a road trip together, driving through unfamiliar territory. Even if they did have an early start.

He gets a text around lunchtime, and his heart jumps in his chest at Derek’s name on the screen.

**Hey, can we talk?**

Stiles doesn’t even open the message. Just reads it on his locked screen so it won’t show up as read for Derek. He puts his phone underneath his thigh and tries not to think about the future conversation this is leading to.

A few minutes later his phone buzzes again. Stiles jolts at the feeling, and fumbles to look at his phone again.

**You’re avoiding me aren’t you?**

Stiles’ cheeks heat and he turns his phone off altogether. “Who’s that?” his father asks, with interest.

“No one,” he mutters, swiftly ending the discussion.

By the time they drive through Morgantown, Stiles is perking up with interest. “So where do these supposed family friends I don’t know live exactly?”

His father’s mouth quirks, but he’s still keeping quiet. Stiles does not understand how he’s so dedicated to upholding such a degree of secrecy about this. And Stiles really has no idea how it could even be a surprise meant for him. 

“Cheat Lake.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow. “Because _that_ doesn’t sound ominous.”

His father shrugs, but he’s still strangely alert considering they’re nearing the end of a six and a half hour drive. It’s almost three pm now and Stiles is getting hungry again. He hopes whoever these mysterious strangers are, that their house stocks a lot of food.

His father eventually pulls into a long driveway sitting at the base of what looks like mountains and a huge state forest. There’s so much green that Stiles feels like he can already smell the fresh air.

When the house comes into view, Stiles is distracted taking it all in. 

It’s a big house. Kind of timeless looking actually, and somehow he thinks that a large family lives there. Stiles has no idea who’s house this is though. When his father stops in the driveway and turns off the engine Stiles hesitates to climb out of the car. He watches his father get out and walk around to the trunk to fetch his own bags. 

Stiles studies him in the revision mirror until his father impatiently beckons at him.

The front door opens.

He climbs out with a groan, picking up his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder loosely. He barely takes a step before two adults are stepping out onto the front porch. Stiles isn’t paying attention so he doesn’t look beyond adult, and unfamiliar as he approaches them with his father.

“John,” the woman says in a recognisable tone. “Stiles. So good to see you again.”

Stiles finally starts paying attention when his father reaches a hand out. “Talia, Sam. Really glad you called.”

It clicks suddenly why they’re familiar. They’re Sam and Talia Hale. Derek’s _parents_. Because this is Derek’s house.

Oh _fuck_.

“Sorry for all the mystery, but we thought we’d surprise you with a Hale-Stilinski Thanksgiving.”

“Right,” Stiles says quickly, wondering frantically if Derek’s here or if he decided to stay at Duke for Fall Break. He can’t remember if they discussed Derek’s Thanksgiving plans. 

Oh shit.

When they step aside to let them into the house and his father follows them in, Stiles finally remembers how to use his legs. He barely steps into the foyer though before there’s the sound of feet on the main staircase behind the Hales.

“Dad?” comes Derek’s voice as he appears, walking casually down from upstairs. “Who’s car is-“

He stops dead when he sees Stiles and his father standing in the foyer. Stiles’ bag drops at the sight of him, feels it slip off his shoulder entirely without his notice as it hits the floor.

“Derek,” he says, startled.

Even though he’s had more than a second to get used to the possibility of seeing Derek here. In his own house.

“Stiles?” Derek says, more as a question than anything else. And then he looks down at the hoodie Stiles is wearing, Derek's hoodie. Dammit, Stiles should never have worn this today.

But clearly he wasn’t in on this either. If Derek really knew that Stiles was coming then he wouldn’t have bothered texting him earlier. “Surprise,” Derek’s father points out unnecessarily and Stiles wants to laugh but he’s more horrified than anything else.

So much for avoiding Derek for the near future. There’s pounding feet and suddenly two younger kids come crashing into the foyer from the other room. 

“Slow down there,” Sam says, catching at the tallest one before he goes skidding into the wall.

They all share the same sort of features as Derek and his sisters. Dark hair. Unusual eyes. Perfect teeth. Stiles is still reeling over the fact that his dad didn’t mention they were coming to stay with the Hales for a whole week.

“You’re Stiles?” the younger Hale kids demands, looking unimpressed.

That seems like a great start.

Derek has a pained look on his face as his eyes drift up to the ceiling. “Charlie,” he says warningly, seeming to wake up as he walks towards them. “Don’t be rude.”

Charlie is definitely giving Stiles the stink-eye now which he thinks might be a little undeserved. He doesn’t remember offending a small Hale child that he’s never met before.

“Oh, that’s right,” Talia says softly. “It’s been so long. John, Stiles, these are our boys, Lucas and Charlie.”

Lucas waves at John, tucked between his father’s arms and Charlie is still frowning. 

“Pleased to meet you,” the sheriff says sincerely, smiling at the both of them.

Charlie manages to look politely enough at Stiles’ dad. So what’s with all the Stiles hate then? “Laura should be here within the hour and Cora is upstairs,” Talia explains. “Would you like to set your things down? I’m afraid we just have the spare bedroom and it won’t be big enough for you so Stiles will have to share with Derek.”

If Stiles had bothered to pick up his bag he would have dropped it again. “Stiles will share with who now?” he demands, already in a panic.

Derek’s expression turns hard.

“With Derek,” Talia says, a little louder as if Stiles must not have heard her. “Why don’t you take him upstairs while we get John settled.”

Stiles glances at his father and tries to communicate the extent of this emergency with his eyes. Save me, he thinks, but his father just grins at him happily, and nudges his shoulder as he squeezes past.

“We did good, didn’t we?” he says. “You two look completely shocked.”

Stiles glances helplessly at Derek.

“Completely,” Derek deadpans before turning around and heading for the stairs.

Stiles picks up his bag with a sense of walking to the gallows and follows after him. God, it turns out this conversation is happening now. Like right now. So much for dodging it for an indefinite amount of time.

Derek heads to the last door of the hallway, the furthest away from what looks to be a bedroom Lucas and Charlie share. The other two are closed, which Stiles guesses are Cora and Laura’s rooms. If Laura even still lives at home, Stiles doesn’t remember if he asked Derek that.

Derek’s room is nice. There’s basketball trophies and lots of other trophies sitting on the far shelf that catches Stiles’ eye as soon as he walks in and Derek has a low hanging kind of mattress that Stiles knows for a fact doesn’t creak if you move around on it a lot.

Not that that matters.

“Okay,” he groans quietly, setting his bag down in the corner and sitting on Derek’s bed. “Let’s talk.”

Derek folds his arms and actually glares at him. “So, you’re ready to talk now that you’re trapped in my house for a week.”

Stiles drops onto his back with a defeated sigh. “Okay, I admit it. I was trying to avoid the soul-crushing rejection you had in store for me, but it turns out the universe is much more vindictive than I thought. So let’s just get this over with.”

“You’re wrong,” Derek says quietly.

Stiles finally starts listening. “What?”

“I wasn’t going to reject you, but you seemed to think you had me pretty much figured out without even talking to me,” he mutters, sounding unhappy.

“You weren’t?” Stiles demands, sitting up and resting his weight on his elbows. “ _Seriously_?”

“Yeah. I was serious about you. I wanted to tell my parents. To tell our friends.”

Stiles feels his first spark of fear. His heart is beating much too fast. 

“You’re talking in the past tense. Is that where we stand now? In the past?”

Derek doesn’t answer straight away and Stiles sits up properly, dropping his face into his hands. “Oh God. I fucked this up, didn’t I? I fucked this up _so much_.”

There’s a weight on the bed and suddenly Derek’s warm hand is on his back. “Hey, hey,” he says softly. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Nothing is fucked up, alright? We just need to talk.”

Stiles drops his face into Derek’s neck and tries to breathe clearly. How has he been so stupid about this? “Your little brother like really hates me,” he says, randomly. “And I’ve never met him so-“

“Oh,” Derek says, sounding flustered. “I was upset when you didn’t answer my texts before. Charlie came in and saw your name on the screen and- got protective.”

Stiles leans back and laughs a little. He can’t help it. He wonders what it would be like to have siblings like that. Stiles has always been ready to step up for the bat for his dad whenever anyone tried to give him a hard time, but it’s not exactly the same thing for Derek.

It’s sweet though. Stiles might be able to change the kid's mind though. Hopefully. He’s got an entire week to try anyhow. “Is he gonna fight me for your honour?” he wonders, wiping at his eyes with a feeble smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll win,” Derek says offhand, starting to smile himself. “Probably.”

Stiles snorts.

“I still want you,” Derek says, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I never stopped wanting you. Not even when you asked for space.”

He stiffens, and feels his heart start to pound. “So- so what does that mean?”

“I’m going to tell my parents about us. I’ll tell the group. This was all so new to me, you know? I thought I was straight for so long this just really felt like it came out of nowhere and suddenly you were all I could think about. It was overwhelming. I’ve never been with a guy before and I was afraid of pushing things when it seemed like we were just sort of hooking up.”

Stiles stares at his knees. “It wasn’t just hooking up. After that first time, I was pretty much in it for the long haul.”

“And what about now?” Derek wonders, scooting a little closer.

Stiles finds it difficult to swallow. “Yeah, um. Definitely.”

They stare at each other for a moment before Derek cups the side of Stiles’ jaw and leans in to kiss him. It’s been so long the both of them get a bit desperate. Stiles scrambles to get a hold of Derek’s everything, practically throwing a leg over his hip and sealing their bodies together.

Derek catches him and they drop back onto the bed, wrapped up close and still kissing frantically. When they finally pull off to breathe, Stiles is ridiculously flushed and panting, and Derek’s lips look swollen.

“Damn,” Stiles gasps. “Okay. Um- fuck.”

“Yeah,” Derek replies, intently stroking Stiles’ cheek.

“Boys?” comes Sam’s voice and they scramble to break apart, jumping to their feet and straightening up as quick as they can.

Stiles adjusts himself quickly and hopes his boner isn’t so obvious. “Coming dad,” Derek calls back, glancing sideways at Stiles.

Stiles makes it to the doorway, trying to calm his racing heart and remove the flush from his cheeks before Derek catches at his elbow. “But we should hold off on telling my parents just yet,” he says.

Stiles frowns and raises an eyebrow at him, instantly feeling doubt sit heavy in his chest.

“They’ll make you sleep somewhere else,” Derek explains. “If they know we’re dating. And well I don’t know about you, but I want you in my bed.”

Stiles shivers at the word ‘dating’ and grins at Derek when he gestures suggestively at his mattress. Yeah, he could totally be into that. “You are a very smart guy, Derek Hale,” he points out, thinking his father would immediately eject him from the room and possibly the state if he had the slightest hint of an idea that they were getting naked with each other. Even if he’s legal.

Probably for the best he doesn’t know.

Derek takes hold of Stiles’ hand before they head into the door and he barely squeezes back before the door to his right opens. Stiles’ drops his hand quickly and tries not to look suspicious when Cora peeks her head out. “Thought I heard your voice,” she says, without smiling. “Derek’s been talking about you pretty much every time he skypes home lately. It’s been so long.”

“Thanks Cora,” he mutters, annoyed while Stiles laughs.

“I’m obviously unforgettable,” he says lightly. “But it’s good to see you again.”

“Same here,” she admits somewhat begrudgingly before shutting the door in both of their faces.

Stiles blinks a couple times. “Does she hate me too?”

“She hates being a junior,” Derek corrects. “And the upcoming SATs.”

Oh. Stiles doesn’t envy that. Derek takes his hand again. “You probably won’t see much of her this week. Mom says she’s been studying like crazy.”

Stiles nods and lets Derek lead him back downstairs. He doesn’t drop his hand again until they’re within sight of their parents. Stiles is trying his best not to grin like an idiot. His father notices something’s up almost immediately.

“Why’s your face so red?” he asks straight off the bat.

Stiles flushes deeper when Derek’s parents as well as his little brothers all turn to stare at him.

“Uh,” he flounders.

“My room can get a bit warm,” Derek jumps in. “He’s just a bit overheated.”

Stiles shrugs and tries to look casual. Thankfully nobody is that interested in Stiles’ skin and he follows them all into the living room. He sits down on the couch, and Derek immediately takes the spot next to him, sitting as close as possible. Stiles can feel the heat of his thigh pressed up against his own and he tries to pretend it doesn’t affect him.

The two families sit and chat for a while, getting caught up in each other’s lives in such a way that they haven’t been since Stiles’ mom died. Stiles figures out pretty quickly that Lucas is the quieter of Derek’s brothers, and Charlie keeps shooting him dirty looks whenever possible. Because he’s at the tender age of ten, he’s fairly skilled in the art of subtlety. Stiles has his work cut out for him with that one.

Only Derek seems to notice the stink eyes reserved solely for Stiles, but he’s smiling so much it’s hard for Charlie to maintain his anger, with Derek so relaxed. Stiles figures out pretty quickly that Derek’s just as comfortable in his own skin at home as he is at Duke. What’s so good about it though, is Stiles gets to be on the inside for once, and when Derek spreads out on the couch, casually slinging an arm behind Stiles’ head, he feels like Derek’s trying to be as close to him as possible without raising any flags.

It’s a whole lot more than what he was expecting for Fall Break that’s for sure.

Sam gets up to make coffee and tea, and Lucas trails after him into the kitchen. Charlie stays sitting on the arm of the chair Derek’s mother is in, as if he suspects Stiles is going to take a swing at her any moment.

The kid _really_ doesn’t like him.

Derek’s texting someone on his phone, and Stiles doesn’t really pay it any mind, since his father asks him a question about Duke and he gets drawn back into the conversation.

Sam calls out that the drinks are ready, and Derek drags Stiles into the kitchen the help carry them out. Lucas is more than capable carefully holding the cup of hot tea in his hand as he re-joins them, and Sam refuses to let Charlie carry anything, though he comes running into the kitchen too to offer.

He sulks almost immediately and Stiles can’t help but try and remember if Derek was ever like that when they were little and tries not to grin.

They sit down in the living room again and it’s getting colder as the sun sinks out of view outside, so Talia crouches over their fireplace and gets a fire going pretty much almost immediately. Laura comes through the front door as soon as she's finished and seems to be delighted to find Stiles here because she hugs him for a long time before disappearing into the kitchen in search of a drink. 

Stiles settles back down onto the couch and is doing his best not to lean into Derek and snuggle him.

He feels kind of giddy after everything Derek’s said and he’s having a hard time trying to keep all of those emotions under control. Plus he really wants to have sex again, and something about the way Derek’s hand clenches when he drops it to his own thigh, hesitating before quickly resting it on his jeans, tells Stiles that he was about to put his hand on Stiles’ leg and only just remembered himself.

This might end up being torturous.

 

 

Stiles remembers to turn his phone on when they’re all sitting at the Hale’s dinner table, loading food up onto their plates. Immediately his phone starts buzzing, the screen filling up with messages.

It’s the group chat. Stiles unlocks his phone and scrolls back to the last thing he read. It’s Derek and this must have been what he was texting earlier.

 **Heads up me and Stiles are dating** it says.

**Whaaaaaaaaaat???!!** Erica has replied. 

**Congrats, Happy for you** , and **About time** are the kinds of sentiments the rest of the group expresses in the next million texts or so. Including a dozen questions.

 **Thanks everyone** , he types, sending his own message. **Love you guys**.

Derek’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his jeans to read his screen before shooting a grin at Stiles. He smiles back but only for a short time, his father is much too observant and Stiles wants to be sharing Derek’s bed for the rest of the week so he’s willing to keep it on the down low.

So he digs into the food instead, piling up his plate with bread rolls, pasta salad, chicken and potato bake. Derek practically dishes himself two plates even though Stiles has hardly seen an extra layer of fat on him that shouldn’t be there. And he’s checked before.

Conversation gets lost in the act of eating and enjoying themselves and Stiles is a little bit glad there’s no chance to talk right now. Laura who knew what they used to be like playing together as kids would be sure to recognise something's changed, but she's too busy trying to engage Cora in conversation. 

Either way Stiles isn't so sure he can pull off the just friends vibe with Derek and he needs every minute he can get to try and prepare himself. They can get much too flirty with each other. Stiles knows it must be truly obvious if even Scott had even noticed it, because he’s not the most observant guy.

Plus he doesn’t want to accidentally blurt something out that could be important. Better for now he keeps his mouth shut.

And he _is_ hungry after all.

 

  
  


Derek and Stiles help with the cleaning up while their parents head out into the living room with everyone else and Stiles takes over the dishes while Derek does the drying and passes the cutlery and plates to Lucas who sensibly puts them away.

Charlie is out in the living room with Laura and all the parents and Stiles prefers him somewhere where he can’t constantly glare at him. That kid is a tough nut to crack. Cora has already disappeared reluctantly upstairs to continue studying.

“Are you liking time off from school so far?” Stiles asks Lucas when Derek hands him a dry plate that almost looks like it’s too big for him to carry.

“Yeah,” he responds shyly, not meeting Stiles’ eyes as he manages to put the plate on a high shelf next to Derek. “Finn and I are gonna ride our bikes tomorrow.”

“Sounds fun,” Derek agrees seriously, shooting a private smile at Stiles. “Where are you guys gonna go?”

“Around,” Lucas says, and doesn’t offer anything else.

A kid of very few words it seems. Stiles passes Derek another plate, and tries not to get distracted by Derek’s forearms where he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to avoid getting the cuffs wet. Man, he really can’t wait until tonight. It’s gonna be a while before they can feasibly pretend they’re going upstairs to sleep. 

Maybe he could convince Derek to blow him in the bathroom or something in the meantime. 

“You boys about done in here?” Talia wonders, peeking her head through the kitchen doorway with a stern kind of expression that tells Stiles he can’t get away with anything under those steely eyes.

So maybe not.

 

  
  


“C’mon,” Derek says eventually when the conversation in the living room has lulled and everyone seems really relaxed. “I want to show you something.”

It’s a herculean effort not to respond with, ‘is it your dick?’ but Stiles manages to refrain.

He does follow Derek back upstairs to his bedroom though. “What is it?” he wonders, pointedly waggling his eyebrows.

Derek rolls his eyes, picking up on the meaning straight away. “Not that,” he says, dropping to his knees and rooting around underneath his bed.

Stiles stands there with his hands on his hips and watches Derek search for something with a bit of mild interest. It’s certainly not a present because Stiles doubts Derek would be keeping it under his bed. But when Derek comes out with something small and brown in hand, Stiles’ jaw drops.

“Oh my God,” he says, snatching the bear out of his grip. “You _kept_ this?”

Derek nods, shrugging his shoulders a little like he’s trying to shake off his embarrassment. This was one of Stiles’ bears. The last time Derek was at his house, he’d had a bad nightmare and Stiles had given it to him, saying it was a surefire way to have good dreams. Derek had promised to give it back when they saw each other next summer. Only they hadn’t seen each other since then.

“I did promise,” Derek offers a little shyly and Stiles’ heart is pounding with happiness.

He leans down and kisses him without thinking. “You keep it,” he says, once he pulls back. “Clearly helped you more than it did me.”

Derek smiles and accepts the bear when Stiles pushes it back into his warm hands, not letting go, just cradling Sir Junior between their hands. Derek leans in and kisses him again, throwing caution to the wind. Stiles yanks back when he hears footsteps on the stairs but Derek merely heads over to the door and leans out to check before shutting it. 

“Charlie,” he says by way of explanation.

Stiles is already moving over to set Sir Junior down onto Derek’s trophy shelf. He can’t believe he even forgot about the bear. He also can’t believe that Derek kept him. That’s dedication.

He wanders back over to the bed and tosses himself on it with a sigh. Derek comes to join him almost immediately and they end up lying in a tangled pile together.

“I think I’ve figured out your secret,” Stiles says eventually.

Derek raises his eyebrow.

“It’s Sir Junior. He’s the one who blessed you with all these muscles and superior fighting skills because you never gave him back to me.”

He laughs and rolls Stiles over onto his back. “I’ll show you superior fighting skills.”

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and manages to twist him over so he ends up on top and suddenly Derek’s chuckling and struggling to wrestle Stiles onto his back. There’s hands and warm skin and they’re rolling across the bed together.

Derek’s got Stiles under him and they’re laughing, panting and moving. Stiles makes no attempts to pretend his dick isn’t thickening up in his pants and gets a leg around Derek’s jean clad thigh, rocking their bodies together. Derek’s laughter changes to something full of intent when the bulge in his pants meets Stiles’. They get lost in the friction, the spark of desire building and Stiles is happy to just rut against Derek fully clothed until they come, but Derek seems interested in more.

He barely leans down to kiss him, the both of them still scrabbling to touch, and thrust and roll together when Derek’s door opens.

“What are you doing?” Charlie demands, coming straight into the room and frowning suspiciously at Stiles.

Derek rolls off him immediately, red faced and struggling to compose himself as he stands up and rushes over to his little brother. “We were just messing about. Uh- wrestling. And what did I tell you about knocking? You should be in bed.”

Charlie rolls his eyes but permits Derek to steer him out of the room. “You never want to play with me,” he grumbles. “What’s so great about Stiles?”

Stiles has to hold a hand over his face because otherwise he’s going to laugh and something tells him that won’t endear him to Charlie any more than he already has. Derek lets out a sigh, but Stiles can hear the waver in his voice that reveals he’s amused too.

“Well he knows how to knock for one.”

Then Derek nudges Charlie out the door and closes it behind him. He makes an apologetic face at Stiles when he comes back to the bed and collapses onto the mattress next to him. 

“Do you think he saw- anything?” Stiles says, only slightly concerned.

Derek shrugs and buries his face into Stiles’ neck with a soft groan. “Good thing we weren’t naked.”

“Man, do I _wanna_ be though,” Stiles says fervently.

Derek starts kissing his neck, working the skin between his teeth as Stiles lets out a sharp gasp. “Later. _Tonight_.”

Fuck yeah.

Derek ends up dragging him back downstairs and they pass Laura carrying Charlie back upstairs to bed. He clearly tried to sneak back down to join the rest of the parents. He glares at Stiles over his sister’s shoulder when she squeezes past them.

They're probably not going to see very much of her this week, since apparently she's working long hours and has to commute, but it was nice to catch up with Laura. Nice to know at least another Hale likes him for certain. 

“Man, I am not popular in this house,” Stiles mutters once Laura and Charlie have disappeared.

Derek throws an arm over his shoulder. “You’re popular with me,” he says quietly.

Stiles is still blushing when they re-join their parents in the living room.

 

  
  


“Oh,” he whimpers, when Derek’s finally got them both in bed, naked, and Derek’s fingers are working in his ass.

“Derek,” he moans as quietly as possible, reaching over his side, trying to claw back and get a hold of him, get a hold of something.  


“Shhhh,” Derek replies, in his ear, breath warm and hot as everything else beneath the blankets. Stiles feels like he’s going to burn up from the inside. “Gotta be quiet remember?”

Stiles fumbles for his cock, giving himself a hard stroke and trying his best not to make a sound when Derek’s fingers slide out and he starts slicking his dick up with lube. It’s been a while since Stiles has done this with anyone, besides a few fingers so Derek was extra careful with stretching him open. Taking more time than necessary in Stiles opinion but it’s sweet that Derek wants to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.

He’s certainly not hurting when Derek pushes his cock in deep.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” he lets out and Derek scrambles to cover his mouth as Stiles moans and pushes back.

“Stiles,” he whispers, sounding strained. “You’ve gotta be- oh fuck, _quiet_.”

He lies back into Derek’s arms and feels his cock twitch between his fingers. “I’m gonna come,” he pants, it’s been so long, Stiles is so sensitive now. “Derek I-“

“Do it,” Derek whispers. “I’ve got you.”

He does, doesn’t he? Stiles tries to keep himself quiet but he’s never been much of silent orgasm kind of guy. It’s a good thing Derek’s hand is still over his mouth when he finally comes, spurting all over his hand and struggling to catch most of it to avoid making a mess of Derek’s bed. Derek doesn’t seem to have the same forethought though, because he comes in Stiles’ ass with a murmured groan.

“Great,” Stiles gasps, trying to get his breath back. “Now how do we clean this up?”

Derek laughs a little and kisses his cheek.

 

 

They decide to go out for breakfast to this local café in town that Talia swears by. Stiles is more than happy to spend time with the Hales and eat breakfast.

Stiles climbs into Derek’s Camaro because they don’t have enough room in Talia’s car. Cora actually ventures out of her room for the first time since he arrived but she seems genuinely annoyed about it and her hair looks messy and unwashed. Stiles is still glad to see her.

The good part about driving into town in Derek’s car means they get some time alone and Stiles can hold Derek’s hand during the drive. It’s unbelievably nice. Stiles feels like his heart is covered in a nice fluffy blanket and he wants to write sappy love songs.

He got to sleep in Derek’s bed. They had sex. They woke up together this morning. Stiles has _zero_ complaints. Especially when they sit down and the young waitress comes over to take their coffee orders. Stiles asks for the biggest cappuccino possible and gets started perusing the menu. He’s starving.

He orders pancakes and Derek gets the big breakfast. Charlie wants to get the same as his brother but Sam says no because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to eat it all by himself. Charlie sulks for a bit but brightens when his mother says he can have the banana pancakes instead. Lucas quietly sips his water and settles on French toast. Stiles’ dad tries to get the big breakfast but Stiles switches his order to yoghurt, fruit and granola. His dad is too tired, hasn’t finished his mug of coffee yet to argue effectively so he just goes along with it. 

Small victories.

When the waitress comes around with their food, Stiles gives her a grateful smile and practically salivates over his pancakes. He doesn’t notice that she lingers a little longer than usual, Stiles just zones in on food and the rest of the world fades out.

Derek steals some pancake off his plate and Stiles is feeling benevolent enough to let him, because they are some damn good pancakes. And damn good pancakes are made to be shared. Stiles is doing his best not to lean too much into Derek, he just wants to put his hand on his leg, wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle in but it’s not like he’d get away with that.

They’ll just have to wait until later tonight when they’re in Derek’s bed. Stiles can totally be patient.

“Is there anything else you need?” the waitress asks, reappearing once they’ve cleared their plates and starting to collect them.

Stiles startles when it seems like she’s directing the question at him and he feels Derek tense a little at his left. His father has paused mid sip of his coffee to watch them. Stiles feels nervous all of a sudden. “Uh no, thanks we’re good.”

The waitress smiles easily enough and heads back into the kitchen with their plates, clearing away the rest of the table.

“Why didn’t you ask her out?” his father asks Stiles within range of everyone else once the girl is out of earshot. “She seemed to like you.”

Stiles colours and resolutely doesn’t look at Derek. “I’m- uh seeing someone, Dad.”

The Sheriff is genuinely astonished for a second. And Derek’s parents are now looking at Stiles with interest. “Really? For how long?”

And now Stiles really doesn’t look over at Derek, but he can feel his eyes on him. “Recently?”

“Not that recently,” Derek says, nudging Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s been a long time coming.”

He flushes deeper and tries not to give anything away. Stiles father and Derek’s parents all seem a little surprised by this. “And you’ve met her, Derek?” the Sheriff asks.

Stiles feels his stomach drop. That’s right. He hasn’t exactly had the bisexual talk with his dad either. Derek glances at him sharply, but covers the awkwardness with a smooth expression. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Stiles is pretty taken with her.”

Stiles watches him intently, unable to look away from his eyes. “I am,” he agrees softly, willing Derek to get the message. “I’m totally into- her.”

Derek’s mouth softens and Stiles wants to kiss him so badly.

“I have to admit this comes as a surprise,” his dad continues. “You never mentioned her when we’ve talked on the phone.”

“It’s fairly new,” Stiles says quickly. “We’re still working out the kinks.”

“What’s her nam-?“ Sam starts to ask but Derek accidentally spills his glass of water on the table, hitting Lucas with most of it.

“Sorry,” Derek says quickly, getting up to fetch napkins as Lucas pats at the wet spot of his shirt and returning to pass them over to his brother. “You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Lucas say, seemingly startled to have attention brought his way. 

And Stiles is pretty sure that Derek knocked that glass over on purpose. Derek never makes mistakes like that. If anything, Stiles is the clumsy one in their relationship for sure. He wants to laugh but that would probably be weird.

At least he changed the subject.

 

 

The next week is pretty much the best week of Stiles’ life. It’s hard, trying to keep their relationship a secret, and not always fun to pretend they’re not into each other but Derek always manages to set time aside for them to be alone anyway. And the nights, well the nights always belong to them.

Stiles actually makes progress with Charlie. He’s stopped glaring at him every time he enters the room, even if he still refuses to talk to him. Small steps. Stiles doesn’t doubt he won’t have the chance to see him again and convince Charlie that he's not a dick. Derek’s already suggested he come and stay again the next time they have a break.

And Stiles has extended the same invitation for him to come along when he returns to Beacon Hills for Christmas. They have plenty of time to work it out. Stiles is sad to leave on their last day there. His father needs to drive them back tomorrow in time for Stiles’ classes the next day and in order to catch his flight home. Even though he knows he’s going to see plenty of Derek at Duke, it’s been so nice just having him to himself.

Stiles doesn’t know how he’s going to fare sharing him with everyone else. Derek seems to pick up on his hesitation.

“Let’s go for a drive,” he suggests, from his spot curled up on the couch.

 

  
  


He takes them out to Coopers Rock Lookout, which gives a bird’s eye few of the national park behind Derek’s house. Stiles is amazed before he’s even climbed out of the car.

He wanders over to the wooden barrier and stares open mouthed at the view. The sun is starting to fade from the sky, throwing different hues over the clouds, sinking into a purple, pink tinge. Then he notices the cars parked a little ways down the lot, and the teenagers embracing enthusiastically within them.

“This is the town make out spot, isn’t it?” he wonders suspiciously.

Derek’s flush is very telling.

Stiles grins. “Oh alright, come here you’ve convinced me.”

Derek smiles and crowds him into the barrier, clutching his face and pulling him into a kiss. Stiles’ heart soars higher than the lookout they’re standing at.

As last days at Derek’s place go, it’s one of the best.

 

  
  


The next morning, Stiles’ bags are packed and he’s ready to climb into his father’s car and head back to Duke.

When he’s hugging Derek’s parents goodbye, his insides squirm with guilt that they lied to them this whole time. How is he meant to face them as Derek’s boyfriend when they find out that Stiles lied to them in the future? He doesn't want to make a bad impression before they've even started.

“Look,” he says, pulling away and staring at the Hale’s front lawn. “We haven’t exactly been honest with you.”

Derek looks surprised then worried. “Stiles-“

He glances over at his father, who’s frowning at them both with confusion. “So, look Dad, there’s something I need to tell you. I’m bi.”

His father sighs and smacks his forehead. “Derek,” he says, which is the last thing Stiles is expecting.

“Uh- what now?”

Derek flushes bright red, as his parents glance between them looking more confused by the minute. “That’s who you’re dating isn’t it?” his father says. “I should have figured it out. You’ve been so happy here.”

Stiles doesn’t jump in to deny it.

“Happy in love,” his father clarifies and Stiles starts to blush.

“Okay, so _maybe_ we should have told you-“

“I can assure you next time, you’re under the same roof you won’t be sharing the same bed,” his father says, disapprovingly.

Yeah, that’s probably fair.

“Alright.”

“You could have told us,” Sam says, surprised. “We love you no matter what Derek.”

“Oh no,” Talia says, looking angry. “He didn’t tell us because he wanted Stiles to share his bed all week. Not because he thought we wouldn't be accepting.”

Uh oh. Maybe honesty wasn’t the best policy. Stiles realises that he most likely just got Derek into more trouble than it was worth. It's not like they can still ground him or anything but, Derek's twenty years old. “Uh- it was my idea,” he tries.

Derek takes Stiles’ hand. “No, it wasn’t. It was me. And you’re right, Mom.”

Talia sighs. “We’re aware you’re adults. But next time Stiles will be sleeping in the spare bedroom. And no more lies, Derek.”

At least there’s a next time. Stiles nods because what else is he supposed to say? He’s still glad he said it. And it’s even better when they’re heading over to the car, and Derek kisses him goodbye. In front of all their parents. Stiles would be embarrassed but he’s more delighted than anything.

He doesn’t regret telling them, and from the way Derek holds him close, in a lingering hug before they go, Stiles can tell that he doesn’t regret it either.

 

  
  


Stiles walks into the Sigma Alpha house with Erica, Allison, and Scott, ready to have a good time. 

He spots Derek in the crowd immediately and his heart beats faster at the sight of him. He’s standing with Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Kira and another girl who Stiles doesn’t recognise but he spots Stiles immediately, and waves him over with a grin.

Scott practically bounds over to Kira, lifting her into his arms with a laugh and kissing her full on the mouth. Allison and Erica hurry over to join them and Stiles comes over last, stepping into Derek’s open arm with a pleased smile.

The girl seems confused all of a sudden. “And who’s this?”

Derek’s grin lights up the whole room. “This is Stiles,” he says, leaning into him. “My boyfriend.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
